Highschool of the Dead: Lucy's story
by Jibster
Summary: story about my OC from my Death Note fanfic, starring Lucy Griver, as she survives through the world full of Them. excepting OC's. slight cross-over (later kind of major) from my Death Note fanfic.
1. Chapter 1

Alright, this is my first HOTD fanfic. its obviously rated M due to...well its HOTD xD so yeah, lets start! (i do not own Highschool of the Dead, but i do own Tyler and Lucy ^-^)(A/N: Tyler wont appear as much as i want to due to him being a support character, But Lucy is the pro in this fanfic so yeah, you know what i mean)

Chapter 1: a new life goes crashing down

Lucy Griver

My name is Lucy Griver. i am a marksmen expert at the age of 4. raised in an oprhanage. i went to a different part of japan after the Kira case due to me being bored. everyone stayed behind except my best friend/childhood friend, T, or better known as Tyler gibbons. he's a gun nut, area experties and a very smart tactician.

after some years, me and Tyler joined the police force at some small town at the age of 18. after the time-skip, i had grown a long hair all the way to my back. me and Tyler are one of those officers who doesnt like to wear uniform, but we do wear our badge around. the police over there decided to put us in a school called the Fuji academy. that is when everything changed.

*end POV storyline start*

a girl walked through the hallways of the Fuji academy while getting some stairs from people. she had long black wavy hair all the way to her waist, wearing a black sweat jacket with a hoody, while wearing long black stocking and some normal sneaker. she had obviously threaten the head school if they force her to wear a uniform. if people didnt stare at her beauty then they must be staring at her back. unusual two silver magnum handgun was strapped to her back.

what could she say? she was a gun expert after all. as she walked inside the class room, eyes fell upon her. a teacher aproached her and said "come in, dont be shy"

the girl walked in as the teacher said "Students, this will be our new class mate, please treat her with very much care"

"Yes ma'am" the students reply as suddenly the door open with another boy opening. he had black hair, wearing a standard fuji academy boy uniform, but it was open to be wearing a black t-shirt, and of course wearing black jeans and some sneaker. if girls didnt stare at his cute-ness, they would be staring at the laptop he was carrying around.

"come in! dont be shy!"

the boy walked in as he was introduced by the teacher once more. "and what will be their names" shouted on of the boy from the back.

"I am Lucy Griver, but just call me G if you want, i couldnt care less" replied the girl with an emotionless tone and face.

"I am Tyler Gibbons! call me T if you want!" replied the boy with a cheerful tone and face.

Lucy looked at Tyler and smacked him on the head. "OW! LUCY! WHAT DID I DO?!"

"Just wanna make the class laugh" as suddenly everyone laughed. Tyler scratched his head shyly as they took a sit. after class was done, it was lunch time. everyone was eager except Lucy who staye behind. as everyone left, she then moved and went down to sit under a cherry-blossom tree. she sat there as she took out her gun and begin cleaning it. everyone stared at her in amazement. just then one boy approached her and said "Hello there, you must be new here?"

"Stop with the cheerful tone, you hate this dont you"

the boy's smile turned into a grunt as he said "yeah, the teacher forced me to do this, so whats your name?"

"Lucy Griver"

"Takashi Komuro, nice to meet you"

"Like wise" Lucy replied as she let out a hand. Takashi smiled sheepishly as he shook her hand. just then they heard a scream coming from a group of people. "NO, I DONT WANNA WEAR A DAIPER"

Lucy and Takashi sweatdropped as they walked towards the group to find a fat boy in the middle. "What seems to be the problem?" said Lucy as one of the boy came up to her and said "stay out of our way missy! you're new here, so you're on the bottom of the list!"

"List?"

"Yeah! its wear you're the popular people or some kind"

Lucy sighed as she didnt have time for this crap, she then took out one of her magnum and turned the safety off.

"OH SHIT, SHE GOT A GUN! RUN!" as the group suddenly ran away. the fat boy opend his eyes and said "OH THANK YOU MISS!"

"no problem, just doing my job"

"no really thanks, my name is Kohta Hirano" the boy said as he gave his arm to her. she smiled and shook his hand. Takashi and kohta suddenly got a nosebleed.

"Why is you're guys noses are bleeding?" asked Lucy. "N-No reason" they both said in unison. after eating lunch, Kohta suddenly realized something.

"Can i see you gun?"

"Sure" Lucy replied as she took out her gun and gave it to her. Kohta's eyes suddenly went to stars and said "OH MY GOD! ITS A LIMITED EDITION MAGNUM DESERT EAGLE HANDGUN CUSTOM MADE! IT'S NOT EVEN LEGAL IN THIS COUNTRY! HOW DID YOU GET?"

"It was given. I was raised in a specia orphange, i was adopted due to me having a good marksmen skill at the age of 4"

"Lucy, it think this starts a dawn of a new friend-ship" said Kohta who was still in stars. she sweatdropped but giggled a bit. Takashi and Kohta then instantly flew away with a nose-bleed. Lucy giggled some more as she begin walking towards their body's and dragged them to the nurse's office.

as Lucy walked in, she was greeted by...well...biggest breasts she have ever seen in her life. "woah there" Lucy said as she removed her face from the chest.

the women giggled and said "Hello! you must be new here? my name is Shizuka Marikawa, im the school's head nurse!"

"I am Lucy Griver, call me G if you want, i couldn't care less" she replied in her usual emotionless tone and face.

"ahaha! you're so cute!" said Shizuka as she pinched Lucy's cheeks. "anyway's, im here to drop off this two" Lucy said as she set Takashi and Kohta on the beds. Lucy smiled at their sleeping face's and giggled a bit as she walked out. as she was walking on one of the hallways, she saw something wierd on the gate, there was a strange man infront of the gate, and one of the teacher is currently holding him.

"Musta been a punk or some mess up guy" she said to herself as she walke away. just then there was a loud scream. Lucy quickly turned her head to find the teacher was pinned down and is currently being eaten.

"What the fuck?" she said as she rushed off to the Nurse's room. as she arrived she opend the door and shouted "TAKASHI! KOTHA!"

"Ah! hello Lucy!" Shizuka greeted in a cheerful tone. "Shit, not here" Lucy thought as she ran around the halls searching for them and Tyler. just as she was about to reach the class, there was an anouncement where the anouncer suddenly screamed as everything went silent.

after few seconds there was a loud thud as everyone panicked. Lucy's eyes darken as she took out her magnum's and said "well, a lady's gotta do what a lady's gotta do".

Lucy ran through the crowd and headed to the roof to see Takashi running with one girl and one boy. she also noticed other students, but they had grey skin and bloody mouths. as Takashi headed for the stairs, he saw Lucy standing as he shouted "LUCY! THEY'RE INFECTED, GET OUT OF THERE!"

"infected?" thought Lucy as she saw one of the student groaning and head towards her in slow pace. a creepy smile formed from Lucy's mouth as she shot several infected. she noticed all of the infected heading towards her. due to her knowledge at Whammy's, she noticed they hunt with sound, not sigh. "TAKASHI!"

"YEAH?"

"THEY RESPOND TO SOUND, DONT MAKE SOUNDS WHEN YOU SEE ANY OF THEM!"

"GOT IT!" shouted back Takashi as he put some barricade on top of some stairs. "I'LL OPEN IT WHEN THEY'RE GONE!"

"I'LL TAKE CARE OF IT!"

"HOW?! *clicks gun* oh, never mind then"

Lucy smiled once more and said "Hello hell, here i come" as she shot two time at them. the two bullets pierced through and killed 3 per bullet. after 10 minutes, Lucy has already wiped out the roof. "whew, that was fun" as she pulled up her stocking and reloded her gun. she proceed to go to the barricade when she heard some groaning coming from the other side. "SHIT, Takashi!"

she heard a loud smash and a thud. "TAKASHI!" shouted Lucy. there was a silence as she shot open the barricade to find one of them boy head's smash by a bat Takashi is holding. blood splurt out everywhere and the brain was all over the place. "woah, uuh" she said as she looked at the other girl.

"Hello there, whats your name?"

"R-Rei Miyamoto" the girl replied while sobbing. Takashi walked towards Rei and hugged her tightly as she hugged back. Lucy turned away and said "I'll take the first watch"

"Got it" Takashi replied softly, Lucy smiled as she sat at the barricade and saw some more infected. she smiled as she said "lets have some fun shall we?"

*Few hours later*

Rei had already finished crying and was now strong enough to move on. just as they walked out, they saw Lucy standing, in a pile of bodies while smoking. she took out her smoke, and lit another one and said "lets move"

"o-okay" said Rei as she walked downstairs and was now standing new the roof top door. "okay, be quiet as possible, they hunt by sound, but if they heard you, take them down, if there is a horde, leave it to me"

"Got it" Rei and Takashi said in unison as Lucy kicked the door open and rushed down stairs. as they rushed downstairs, they encounterd loads of Them, but they just bashed it away, as they headed towards the supplie room for supplie's, they saw a bunch of Them with nails on their head. Lucy smiled and said "i think i know who did this"

"Who?"

"i think Kohta is still somewhere around here"

Rei and Takashi smiled as they arrived at the supplie room to find everything gone. "Damn, we head for the nurse's office"

"okay" said Rei as Takashi nodded. several minutes later they arrived there and saw a student died with his head gone, but was bitten.

Lucy wonderd what was going on but shurgged it as they walked around some more looking for people, just then they heard a scream. Lucy decided to go the area of screaming, as they arrived, they saw a girl with pink hair coverd in blood, Lucy spotted Kohta as she rushed to him and said "Kohta! are you bitten?"

"No"

"Thank god, now, lets help this girl" said Lucy as she helped the girl up. as they started to walk her, they saw Shizuka came in with a girl with purple hair. "Guys! im alive!" said Shizuka as everyone sweatdropped a bit. Lucy smiled and walked toward the purple hair girl and said "Hello there, my name is Lucy Griver, whats your name?"

"Saeko Busujima, its nice to meet you" she said as she gave out her arm. Lucy grinned as she shook her hand. Lucy saw the pink hair girl stood up and said "What the fuck is wrong with you people?! why are you greeting like nothing has happen?!"

"In a world like this, you need to keep you cool and peace, anger is no way to survive" said Lucy as she continued "I'm Lucy Griver, nice to meet you!"

the pink hair girl ignored her but said "Saya Takagi". Lucy made a pout face and walked towards Kohta and said "anyways, nice weapon Kotha!"

"Thanks, i made it myself"

"here, i want you to use this for now" said Lucy as she gave out both of her magnum gun. "AWESOME! uuh what i meant was, what will you use?" he replied as he quickly took the gun.

Lucy smiled as she opend her shirt to reavel her bra as she took out something black. after that, she lifted up her skirt as she took out something small also, finaly she took something out from her bag (whom she had been carrying the whole time) something black also. she gatherd the black parts and begin assembling it. after she finished, Kohta shouted "HOLY SHIT ITS A M16 ASSUALT RIFLE! EQUIPED WITH A CUSTOM RED DOT SIGHT AND AUTO SELECT FIRE! its gotta have some decent recoil...OH MY GOD IT EVEN HAD A DETECHABLE SUPRESSOR!"

Lucy smiled and said "woah, howd you know these babes?"

"let just say i got some training"

Lucy smiled as she reloaded the rifle and said "Lock and LOAD!"

Kohta raised an eyebrow and said "Have i heard that before from somewhere?"

Lucy giggled as she gave the rifle to Takashi. "what th-"

"dont worry, watch this" Lucy said as she took out something folded in her bag as she unfold it to be a custom 50. caliber sniper rifle. "OH SHIT!" shouted Kohta in amazement. "GIMME GIMME!"

"Calm down, here, but in return, gimme back my magnums"

"okay! just give it to me!"

Lucy gave the rifle as she got a magnums back. Kohta's eyes went instant retard mode and said "I'm...gonna...kill...some...BITCHES!"

Lucy giggled as she said "Takashi, take point, at the same time, i'll teach you how to use the gun"

Takashi nodded as he sat up from a chair and said "Lets fight to the bus out there!"

"YEAH!" everyone (except Saya and Saeko) shoute in unison.

as everyone took out a barricade, countless hordes awaited them as Lucy smiled, lit a smoke and said "Lock and Load bitches" as she shot one of Them. as everyone fought through the hordes, the encounter some students and explained that They hunt by sound. everyone nodded as Takashi head downstairs to test the theory, as expected of Lucy, her theory worked. as everyone walked down stairs, one boy accidently hit one of the stairs with a metal hook, causing a loud sound. everyone stood in silence for a split second when Takashi shouted "RUUUUUUN!" as everyone started to run.

as they reached the bus, Lucy shouted "Shizuka! go on the bus while we handle Them!"

"Got it!" she replied as she begin running making her breast jiggle. she open the door and begin to turn on the car. "Work please work!" she said as she started to turn the key rapidly. as Kohta ran out of Ammo, he threw the sniper into Them causing some of Them to tumble down, he then switched to his nail gun and begin shooting some of Them. Takashi ran out of ammo also as he used the assault rifle as a melee weapon, but one of Them grabbed the gun causing for him to let go. he then took out his metal bat and begin bashing Them. suddenly there was a loud 'VROOOOM' sound as everyone turned around to see Shizuka succesfuly turned on the bus. "Yay i turned on the bus i turned on the bus!" shouted Shizuka as she jumped in giddy causing her breast to jiggle some more.

everyone laughed a bit as they aboard the bus. just then they heard a group students with one man in a suit saying "Wait for us!".

Lucy got out of the bus and said "GO! I'LL HANDLE THEM!" as she begin shooting Them. Kohta was about to drop down when he was stopped by Takashi. "LET ME GO TAKASHI!"

"WE CANT RISK LOSING MEMEBERS!"

"BUT SHE'S OUT FRIEND!"

"I know, but you know its for the best"

Kohta's eye begin to darken as he sat back down. as the students begin to board the bus, the man in suit passed Lucy and said "Survival for the fittest"

"Wha?"

"I am Mr. Shido, please to meet you"

"I'm Lucy Griver, no time for good meeting, just go in"

Shido nodded as he went inside the bus. just then Lucy shouted "GO! I'LL STAY BEHIND AND HANDLE THEM!"

"NO WE CA-" shouted Kohta but was inturrupted but Shido steping on the gas as they went fowards. Lucy glared at Shido for a while but smiled as she took out from her back-pack 2 grenades. "THROWING GRENADE!" she said as she tossed the grenade's into the air and landing them between the hordes. Lucy closed her eye's as the grenades triggerd a giant explosive radius.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Alone

Day-Z+1

Lucy POV

I opend my eyes to find my self inside some kind of dark place. as i held my hand, i felt some kind of hard thing crushing my body as i tried to struggle. i pushed some kind of thing to reavel a small light. as i pushed some more, i finaly manage to get out from the dark place and stood up. i found myself standing in the middle of a crumbled building and multiple bodies were lying everywhere.

i smiled knowing what i did. i suddenly realized that i was alone. "Gotta...travel...alone...find...shelter" i said to my self as i begin walking outside the school gate. as i walked outside the school gate, i noticed tire tracks as i smiled and decided i should just follow them. as i finaly reached the streets, i saw lots of Them. i then take out a gun from my backpack.

it was a standard five-seven w/ a silencer. i smiled once more this should be enough for now knowing i had other fire power than this and not to mention my mangum's but it was to risky. as i walked through Them, i saw a person running from Them. as i looked he was currently cornerd.

"gotta help the person" i said to myself as i rushed and shot Them who was cornering him. i looked that person was Tyler!

"Tyler!" i whisperd as he then asked why i whisperd. i explain that They hunt by sound as he nodded and we begin walking. as the sun starts to set, my and Tyler decided to find shelter as it was starting to get late. as we set out, i gave Tyler my Five-seven as i took out another Five-seven w/ a silencer of course. Tyler smiled as we walked towards a gas station. i saw Takashi and Rei was now cornerd by a man holding a gun. i smiled and rushed fowards over there and shot him on leg.

"OOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWW" he shouted actracting some of Them. Takashi looked at me and Tyler as he let out a sigh of relief.

"We should find shelter for the night" said Tyler as Takashi nodded a no and said "We should keep on moving towards Saeko and the others.

"and how will we get there? your bike can only fit for two person"

Takashi then smacked his own head and begin thinking. as he walked around, i noticed a police car was sitting at bay. i then call them out and pointed at the car. everyone nodded as suddenly a swarm of Them was heading towards us.

"EVERYONE RUN!" shouted Takashi as we begin running. as we reached the car, i smashed the car window, got in and begin hot-wiring the car.

"COME ON WORK DAMMIT!" i shouted as suddenly the car turnd on. "HELL YEAH! EVERYONE GET IN!" as everyone got inside the car and i drove off. as we drove off, Tyler took out his laptop and begin typing.

"What are you typing?" asked Rei as she leaned over to see what he was doing.

"I'm currently tracking our location, and downloading the maps of japan so we couldnt get lost"

"Smart boy" said Rei as she patted his head. Tyler blushed a bit as Takashi grumbled something. as we drove on for about 30 minute's, the sun started to rise up and i saw a plane drive past us.

i heald up an arm and smiled as i heard a click sound from the plane as it drove off. as we drove for another 30 minute's, the car suddenly stopped.

"The hell is going on?" i asked to myself as i walked outside to find a leak on the gas tank. "Fuck, guys! i guess we must walk on foot!"

i heard Takashi groaned a bit as i giggled. when everyone was on set, we decided to walk as we reached a bridge with car's stack up and had a ramp leading it the only way across.

as the sun started to settle, i heard some shots and screaming from the other side.

*End POV*

Lucy then went to Takashi and said "Give me a boost"

"Why?"

"Just do it, when you hear gunshots, i want you guys jump over the ram and help me"

"Okay" said Takashi as he stood ontop of the ramp and saw Kohta and others fighting for their life. "Shit, LUCY! HURRY UP!" Takashi shouted as he stood there with his hand together ready for the boost.

Lucy nodded as she took out her magnums and put the Five-seven inside the bag. Lucy then run to Takashi as she jumped on his hand and he boosted her over.

as Lucy spin in the air, causing Kohta, Saeko and other to look at her, she shot some of Them as Takashi jumped over the ram and shouted "KOHTA! CATCH!" as he threw a gun and Kohta grined and said "COME ON BITCHES!"

after that, Rei jumped over with her trusty broom spear and landed on one of Them and stabbed it on the head. soon Tyler jumped down and shot at least 9 of Them in one clip. Lucy than landed and said "Lets finish this!"

as everyone nodded a yes and begin to demolish Them. after every last of Them was terminated, Lucy let out a sigh as she took out a smoke and lit it.

"Arent you to young to smoke?" said Shizuka with a frown. "Arent we suppose to find shelter" Lucy replied back as Shizuka nodded and said "Ah! i know a place! it belongs to my friend!"

"i see" said Lucy as she finished smoking and threw the almost finish smoke to the pile of bodys of Them and it lit in flames. Lucy smiled as they begin walking lead by Shizuka.

*Later at the house (note this is the place where Takashi and co. met Alice and get new weapons)*

the girls (except Lucy) was taking a bath while Lucy stood in the balcony and looked into the night sky. "Whats wrong Lucy?" asked Takashi as he came to see Lucy.

"werent you about to talk with Kohta?"

"It can wait, so anyways, why arent you taking a bath?"

"I dont like multiple baths, i prefer to be alone"

"Oh, okay then, if you need me, i will be talking with Kohta and Tyler"

Lucy then gave a thumbs up meaning she understood as Takashi walked next to Kotha to saw him trying to open a locker. "Uuugh! this is so hard, Takashi! lend me a hand over here!"

"Got it!" Takashi replied as he grabbed a crowbar and started opening the locker. as they open it, Kohta and Takashi jawdrop to find loads of weapons.

Kohta instant jawdropped as his eye's went instant stars and begin explaning/cleaning the guns with Takashi. Tyler then walked in as he said "Hey guys, Saeko is cooking dinner so, if you want to eat, just ask her"

Takashi nodded as Tyler joined them. Lucy smiled as she went to the bathroom to find no one was in there. she sighed as she closed the door and begin stripping. what she forgot was that she didnt locked the door.

*Takashi POV*

I nodded as Kohta explained what were the guns was about and looked around to see Lucy was not in the balcony.

"huh, musta gone to sleep or something" i saw as i suddenly felt a pair of arms covering my neck. "Helloooo Takashi~" said a voice which is none other from Shizuka herself. i felt her big breast at my back is i went a bit red.

she then kissed me on the cheeks and begin to moving towards Kohta. i sighed as i stood up and went to the bathroom to go wash up a bit. as i enter, i jawdropped as i saw this.

Lucy, standing there, naked, perfect curves, a bit small but perfect sized tits, and her hair was wet which means she just finished taking a bath. i stood there and stared at her drop dead beautiful body. Lucy must have noticed this as she suddenly threw a soap at my eyes.

*End POV*

"JESUS FUCK! MY EYES!" Takashi shouted as Kohta and Tyler came to see what happen but instead got a nosebleed.

"Uuuh" said Kohta and Tyler as Lucy went red again and threw soap at their eye's also.

"AAAAGH OUR EYES!" Tyler and Kohta shouted as Lucy slamed the bathroom door close.

*several minutes later*

Lucy came out from the bathroom with the same clothes as she dried her hair. she turned around to see Takashi, Kohta and Tyler huddling while cleaning some guns, with red eyes.

she smirked and said "Serve you guys right"

Takashi grumbled as Tyler and Kotha ignored her. Lucy went to the balcony again to see two person running from a horde of Them. she went back inside, took out a scope from her bag and looked through it to see a middle aged man and a little girl running.

"Hey guys, you might want to see this" said Lucy as Takashi and Tyler walked to the balcony and looked through the scope. "Holy shit, we gotta save her!" said Takashi as suddenly Kohta came out, set a sniper with a bipod and said "Turn safety off, aim and LOCK AND LOAD!" as he pulled the trigger and score a perfect headshot.

Kohta smiled evily and mutterd some words to himself as he said "Hey Takashi, wanna save the little girl?"

"What happen to 'saving yourself'?"

"DUDE SHE'S JUST A LITTLE GIRL!"

"Fine" said Takashi as he felt his hand bein grabbed. he turned around to see Lucy grabing his hand while saying "I'll go with you"

"Sure" he said as he turned red a bit and walked downstairs to explain the situation. everyone nodded as the prepared outside. Takashi and Lucy stood at the gate with Takashi holding a metal bat while Lucy with her Five-seven handgun and her backpack.

Takashi nodded as Saeko and Rei open the gate and Lucy with Takashi rushed over to the little girl's location. as they rushed, Lucy shot one bullet from her Five-seven as it pierced through 2 of Them. as they fell down, Takashi came in on the opening and swinged his bat causing to hit 3 of Them as their blood gushed out and their brain, head pieces were everywhere. Takashi looked at Lucy and said "This is to much!"

"Leave it to me" she replied as she unzipped her bag, put her Five-seven in and took out 3 black pieces. she begin to assemble it and it turned out to be a standard M16 Assault rifle w/ a removable silence with custom Night vision scope and switch for auto or manual shots. she smiled to her self as she removed the silencer and loaded the gun. she then took out some clips and put it on her pockets in her jacket as she aimed down and shouted "GET DOWN TAKASHI!"

"Shit!" Takashi shouted as he ducked down just in time as Lucy begin to fire wildly killing many of Them. as she shot about at least 50, the gun clicked as she said "RELOADING! TAKASHI MOVE IN!"

"GOT IT!" he shouted back as he enter the garden where the little girl was. Lucy then stood infront of the gate and locked it. after that, she put on the silencer and switch to manual shot as she said "Shit, shoulda shot it with the silencer just now, how we gonna get out of here?"

"i have no idea" said Takashi as he calmed the little girl down. Lucy walked towards the little girl and put a smile and said "Hello there little girl, is that your dad over there?" as she pointed to the dead body.

the girl nodded as Lucy smiled once more before taking a sheet, covering the man and put a flower on it. the girl stopped crying and said "T-Thank you miss, my name is Alice"

"Hello Alice, my name is Lucy" as she bent down and gave her arm. Alice smiled as she grabbed the arm and shook it. "Okkaaay, its good greeting and all, but how the hell do we get out of here?"

the little girl picked up a dog whom was hiding under some sheets as she said "What are those things?"

"Those are the scary monsters" said Takashi as he pointed into a horde of Them outside the gate. Alice whimper as she hid behind Takashi. Lucy then saw a Humvee driving through the horde's. "Who's that?"

"Those are out friends!" said Lucy as she put Alice on Takashi's back. Lucy then climed on the gate and said "I'll distract Them while you get her to safetey"

"But-"

Lucy stoped Takashi as she kissed him on the cheeks and said "Its okay, see you at the Police station soon" as Takashi put his hand on his cheeks and blushed a bit. Lucy giggled as she removed her silencer and stood on the wall and climbed it. she then shouted "COME ON!" as the horde looked at Lucy and groaned. she smiled evily as she shot wildy while jumping down and running. the horde quickly followed her while Takashi safetly arrived at the Humvee and begin driving away. Takashi looked back and said to himself "Be safe, Lucy"

*Lucy POV*

i ran to an alleyway as i took a breath and reloaded my gun. i had a habit of doing something stupid without thinking, though it was worth it. i then stood up, loaded my gun once more and turned around to see Them still moving towards me at a slow pace. i then put on my silencer and set it to manual mode and begin shooting one by one. after several shots, i moved again to spot a metal door open. i rushed towards it, enter and closed the door while locking it with the lock on the handle. as i turned around to find myself in a hotel because of the big hallways. as i walked around, i spotted a couple of Them. i quickly took out all of Them in the hotel as i got a room, barricade it and took a breath. as i lied down, i closed my eye's before falling into a sleep.

Z-Day+2

Lucy Griver

I open my eyes as lights shine through some curtains. i groaned as i stood up and looked around. i then looked at my bag, heh, i remember it was given by Ryuk quite some time ago. its a Death bag where you can store as much stuff as you want. as i stood up, i went to the bathroom and washed my face. as i walked out, i looked around the kitchen area hoping to find a snack or something to eat. with luck, i founded a half eaten burger. i then put it on a plate, and put it inside the microwave and heated it. as i waited, i heard a bing and open the microwave to smell the heavenly goodness of burger. i smiled as i gobled it down and finished it less then 50 seconds. after i ate, i went to the bathroom and brushed my teeth. i alway hater dirt.

after freshing up, i disassemble my M16 and put in the Death Bag and took out my favorite babes, my silver magnums. i smiled before holstering it to my belt on my back near my butt. after preparing, i open the barricade and scan the area. after knowing it was clear, i then move out and saw a horde of Them in the area. i must resist my urge to kill as i sneaked my way through Them and walked through the streets.


	3. Chapter 3

Streets of the Dead

Z-Day+2

Lucy

as i sneaked through Them, i saw a gun store just across the street. i managed to sneak my way through as i open the store door slowly to not alert Them. i manage to enter quietly and i jawdrop what i saw. loads of gun equipment were on the walls, Tactical vest, nightvision goggles and shit. even grenades were there!

i smiled as i took one of the tactical vest and put it on for protection. after that, i founded a pair of fingerless gloves. i put them on as i begin to take the guns down and put it on my Death Bag on by one. i then took some clips and place it inside the tactical vest pokets. after that, i clipped at least 3 grenades and 1 flashbang on my belt and putting the rest of them bombs inside the bag. soon, i spotted my most favorite thing in the world.

a custom made 50. claliber sniper rifle. equiped with a bipod and armour piercing bullets. i smiled once more as i straped it to my back and loaded it. i then took some clips and put them on my bag. i saw on the corner a glock sitting next to a dead man with a bullet hole on his head and a large hole behind his back indicating suicide. i almost vomit as i saw his brain parts were on the wall with blood gushing down. with the look of it, he must have recently killed himself. as i closed his eye's, i took the glock and strapped it to my left leg and took some clips and put it inside my bag. i then was almost prepare to leave when i put the sniper and turned it to my back. i then took out my Five-seven and loaded it with a silencer and finaly i walked outside the store. i almost left when i saw on the window was some C4. i smiled once more as i put it inside my bag.

as i finished preparing, i look to see the horde was gone. i was kinda dissapointed at this but i shrugged it off as i kept on moving. soon, it started raining. i always loved the rain. as i moved on, i heard a screaming as i saw a women running away from Them. she was wearing a standard doctor's coat with a yellow shirt inside, black skirt and sneakers. she also had pink hair and purple eye's. as i saw she was corner, i quickly rushed in and shot Them. i gotta admit it was kinda hard shooting at the rain, but i manage to clear Them off. as i turned around, i saw the women curled up into a ball and was crying. i knelt down next to her and said "Hello there"

she practicly jumped as she saw me. she looked behind me to see Them was lying on the ground with blood splatterd around. she let out a sigh of relief as she said "Thank god you kill those...those..things"

"Yeah well, you're welcome, whats your name? i'm Lucy Griver"

"Hello there! i am Yuuki! nice to meet you!" as she gave her hand to me. i smiled as i shook it but stopped when i heard some groaning. i turned around to see some of Them was heading our way. "No time for nice greetings, we gotta move!"

"Okay!" she said as we started running. as we were running, i spotted another horde infront of us. i groaned as we turn around and head into an alleyway. in the alleway, i saw some of Them but i quickly shot 4 times as it peirce through Them. the blood splatterd around as i smiled and giggled a bit causing Yuuki to be a bit scared. as we head out of the alley, we turned around to see another horde. i turned around to see another horde behind us.

"Fuck" was all i said before Yuuki grabbed my arm and said "May i borrow that?"

i wonderd what she meant but i nodded a yes. she then took one of my grenade, pulled the lock and threw it as she said "FIRE IN THE HOLE"

with that, i heard a massive explosion sound. i closed my eyes as i open it again slowly and saw guts, organs were around, the other horde must have heard it because i heard groaning some more. Yuuki quickly took my hand and dashed off on the clear path. as i saw another of Them, i saw Yuuki took out a scapel from her pockets as she said "Enough of running! im gonna kill Them!" as she sliced one of Them on the neck as it fell down. she then sat on top of it and rapidly stabbed it on the head as blood gushed out. she the look up to see on of Them about to grab her, but she quickly moved back, and rushed back in and stabbed it on the eyes.

she turned the scapel, pulled it out and again rapidly stabbed it on the head as it fell down. she then proceed to look at me and shouted "YOU GOT GUN! SHOT THEM IDIOT!" as i nodded being a bit scared as i shot my Five-seven rapidly. one of the bullet hit Them in the head as i yelled "BOOM HEADSHOT!"

another bullet hit several of Them as they tumbled down. i then noticed the horde behind us was catching up. i then shouted "YUUKI! WE GOTTA MOVE!" as she nodded and started running towards an alleyway. we ran some more and finaly saw a building with the door open. we rushed in as i crashed the door open and Yuuki closed it, and locked it. after that, we barricade it and finaly sat on the floor.

"Shit, that was crazy huh?" said Yuuki with gasping in the middle. i nodded as i stood up and search for a safe room. after searching for an hour, i finaly founded a safe room. i let Yuuki enterd first as she straight jumped onto the bed and fell asleep. i smiled and giggled at her sleeping face as i unloaded my equipment, set it on the floor and final crashed on the couch.

Streets of the Dead part 2

Z-Day+3

Lucy

i was awoken to the sound of birds chirping. as i open my eyes, i saw Yuuki scavenging through my bag. "What are you doing?" i asked as i rubbed my eyes.

she quickly stood up and said "Why is there lots of stuff in your bag?"

"duh its a bag" i replied.

she then proceed to pick up the bag, turn it upside down. loads of gun equipment came out as i jawdropped trying to go with the flow. "Oh shit, i didnt know that worked!" i lied.

she frown and said "Dont lie to me, this bag, its inhuman is it?"

i grumbled as i explain to her what was the bag about. i was about to say who gave it to me but stopped when i spotted a lolipop between the stash. i quickly pounce on it, unwrap it and sucked it real good.

"mmm" i said as i was drown in pleasure. Yuuki must have noticed this as she sighed and re-packed my guns into the bag.

"so anyways, how the hell do we get out of here?"

"I got some friends on the police station on the other side of town"

Yuuki frowned once more as she stood up and said "Lets get going!"

i nodded as i put on my tactical vest, loaded some equipment, loaded my magnums, sniper and my Five-seven. Yuuki stared at me and said "How old were you again?"

"18 i think" as i continue to suck my lolipop. she nodded and said "can i have at least my own protection?"

i gave my bag and said "Knock you're self out"

she searched through my bag for about 2 minutes until she pull out a Heckler & Koch PSG-1.

"HOLY SHIT I DIDNT KNOW I HAD THAT!" i shouted as i dropped my loli and took the gun. i notice there was a ribbon tied to the scope with a card. i took the ribbon away and open the card as it shown this:

Happy Birthday Lucy!

Here is a present from me! hope you like it! happy 14 years old of age!

Beyond

"Oh, right, he gave me this" i said as i blushed a bit. as i handed back the PSG-1 to Yuuki, she instantly loaded it and her pulled out a glasses from her pocket and said "Lets go!" as she put them on. i nodded and i picked up my loli again and sucked it. i heard Yuuki gaged but i ignored her.

Streets of the Dead part 3

Z-Day+3

Lucy and Yuuki waited at the door before kicking it open. they scanned the area. it was clear as Lucy groaned. just then, she spotted some of Them in a distance. she quickly lay on the floor, set up the Bi-pod and took them out.

"OH THANK THE GODS I FINALY KILLED SOME THING!" she shouted as Yuuki and Lucy proceed to move on. just then, they heard some groaning behind them. they turned around to see a couple of Them heading towards their way.

"Shit, this is your fault Lucy!"

"I DIDNT KNOW THAT THERE WAS SOME OF THEM BEHIND US!"

Lucy grumbled as she set her sniper behind and took out her Five-Seven as she was about to take clear of Them. she was about to shoot when Yuuki grabbed her hand and said "WE GOTTA MOVE AND SAVE AMMO!"

Lucy nodded while grumbling as they ran through the streets. as they were running, they spotted a flaming bus was heading towards them. "FUCK!" shouted Lucy before she and yuuki jumped in different direction.

Streets of the Dead part 4  
Z-Day+3  
Lucy

i open my eye's as i coughed down. i saw the flaming bus blocked my way to reach Yuuki. "Yuuki!" i shouted.

at first there was no response but i heard some coughing from the other side. "Lucy? where are you?" she responded back.

"im in the other side!" i shouted back as i coughed once more. "we should depart ways for now!, see you soon!" said Yuuki before there was silence.

i frown as i was once again alone. it started raining when i heard some groans behind me. i saw some of Them heading towards me. i grinned as i aimed my gun at on of Them and shot it on the head. the bullet must have pierced through the brain because i saw loads of blood splurt out. as i saw it tumbled, the other infected kept walking but tumbled down. i grinned once more as i shot all of Them point blank. the last groaned before i put my gun in its head and pulled the trigger. blood splurt out as some of it splashed on my face. i grinned once more before licking some of it off my face before moving once more.

i founded a bus stand as i sat there for a while catching my breath. i then take my bag off, and pulled a map that Tyler gave me while we were back at the house. i then took out a marker out of my bag and begin scribbling at the map. i pinpoint my position at the bus stand all the way to the police station. it was a 3 day walk trip.

"Fuck" i mutterd but stopped when there was a shop sign on the way to the Police station. i then marked it there, drew a circle on it as i wrote 'alt' near it to indicate it might be my alternate route to find stuff along the way.

as i stood up and put the map and marker into my bag, i heard some motorcycle engines from a distant. "Shit, the hell is that?" i said to my self as i detached the scope of my sniper and looked through to to find at least 6 people on motorcycles heading towards my way while holding chains, bats and some knives.

"Damn" i thought as i started to run. as excpected, the bike's caught up to me as the two bikes with chains threw the chains at me. i quickly ducked as the chains missed me. i heard them growl as i started running again.

i saw a biker picked up the chains again and begin spinning it wildly. as i ran, i saw an alleyway. as i headed for it, i felt a pair of chains hit me on the back as i fell down. i growled in pain before the bikers got out of their bike and begin to tie me up. the put me on the corner as i whimperd a bit.

i saw some of them drooling when one of them spoke up and said "hey guys, i think we caught our self here a big fish in a small pond! lets have some fun!" as they started tearing out my stockings. i cried a bit but stopped when i heard some shots. i saw each of the biker fell down one by one. the one who was currently tearing away my stockings was shot in the head as i felt loads of blood splashed on my face and a bit of the pieces of the brain went to my face.

i manage to untie myself as i stood up. i looked up to see some kind of flashing from a roof. i detached my scope and looked through it to see Yuuki lying down with her PSG-1 with her. i quickly noticed that she was the one who saved me. i quickly used hand language indicating a thank you. she nodded as she stood up, and ran roof top to roof top. i smiled at her but quickly frown at my stockings. my private part was for sure showing around.

i ignored this as this isnt going to stop me from reach my destination. hopefuly, if i reached to Takashi like this, i might have some fun with him as i smiled to myself as i picked my bag up along with my equipment and kept on moving.


	4. Chapter 4

Sacrifice of the Dead  
Z-Day+3  
Lucy

as i walked through the empty streets avoiding the infected along the way, i decided to through the alternate route i marked on my map due to me almost getting raped. i need some new stockings and some medicine to help along the way. just as i was about to turn through the alley, i heard a car from a distant. i detached the scope from my sniper and looked through it to see Takashi and Rei both sitting on a Humvee.

i smiled as i knew they were safe but i better be on my way to not waste anymore time.

after a long 3 days walk, i finaly stumbled upon a mall. i breathed a sigh of relief. as i enter, i smelled something fowl. i looked around to see a couple of Them was shot in the head. as i kneeled down, i noticed they were shot by shells. i smiled as i knew that someone i know passed here.

i enterd a clothing shop to find just what i needed, black stockings. as i picked up one, i heard some groaning behind me. i quickly entered the changing room and quickly changed. by the time i finished changing, i open the door slowly to see a couple of Them was wondering around the shop. i groaned quietly as i sneaked pass through them.

i then sneak my way through to the medecine shop but to my dismay, all of the supplies were either taken or not good. i sighed as i started to walk out of the mall. as i walked outside the door, i saw a couple of bikers was heading this way.

"Shit, more fuckin retards" i said as i dashed through the mall's parking lot and arrived in some kind of security room. and where there is security room, "There is a gun storage" i said as i looked around the room. i saw a metal door cabinet locked with some kind of password security system. i smirked as i put my sniper inside my bag and took out a Lupara sawed-off shotgun. i aimed at the lock and pulled the trigger as my gun shot a shell at the lock though it didnt budge open. i frowned as i pulled the trigger once more and it still didnt budge. "Fuckin security" i said as i reloaded my Lupara and aimed once more. as i was about to pull the trigger, i saw a green button on the wall that said 'Press to open storage'.

my eyes twitch as i pressed the button and the storage opend. i grumble as i looked into the storage to find it was empty. i frowned once more but stopped when i noticed there was at least 4 boxes of 12-gauge shells. i put my Lupara as i searched by bag. "I know there is a spasz-10 shotgun in here somewhere" i said to myself as i finaly pulled out the spasz. "Woah, hadn't seen this classic since A almost blew off mister Watari's head" i giggled as i holsterd the spasz on my back and put the boxes into my bag. this bag of mine is seriously useful. i then turned around to the security computer and looked through the videos of the mall camera's. i founded one video where is saw a group of Them was going inside a store and there was gunshots. i pressed a button as it switched to the video camera what was happening inside the store, and there my eye's widen when i saw Takashi blasting a hole into the ceiling. i smiled as i know that my...err i mean Takashi is still alive with the others. i then stood up and made my way outside the security room.

as i walked outside, i was greeted by some of Them. i grinned as i loaded my spasz and aimed at one of Them at the chest. i pulled the trigger as the shotgun recoiled into hitting the head. the shell almost missed but it hit into half of the face bursting away the brain away. i looked behind the one i shot to see some of the brain pieces and an eyeball was lying on the ground and blood was everywhere. much to my dismay, the one i shot was still moving. i groaned as i aimed and pull the trigger once more this time hitting perfectly on the head as blood splatterd on the wall behind 'It' and its body dropped dead lying in the bloody floor. the sound of the shotgun must have attracted some more infected and maybe the bikers. i sprinted through the parking lot and went to the ground floor level. i was about to run outside but stopped when i heard some bikes parking.

as i looked a bit to the ground, i saw there was at least 10 of them. "damn" i said to myself into my head when i heard them said "Hey guys! you think this is the place where the girl took out john?"

"I dont know! lets just look around!"

"YES BOSS!" i heard everyone shouted as i looked again to see all of them head towards my way. 5 of them had melee ranged weapons such as bats, Knives and a crowbar. the other 4 had standard Mini-Uzi submachine guns. but the one standing the last must have been the leader. he had a gas mask on him so i couldnt see his face. he was wearing a black shirt under a tactical vest, black jeans with black sneakers. he seems to have a glock on his belt, then 2 black magnums on his back...wait...thats like me! and then carrying a M28A1 SASR .50 caliber sniper rifle used as an anti-materiel rifle. "SHIT JUST GOT REAL!" i accidently shouted as this alerted the mens. "fuck!" i shouted as i sprinted pass them. the guys with the Uzi started firing at me. as i sprinted, i spotted a car, i then dashed for it, and jumped as i landed behind the car.

i took a moment of breath when the Uzi stopped firing. i looked under the car to see the leader set up a bipod on a car and was aiming his sniper at the car's gas tank. "Shit!" as i dash away from the car just in time when i heard a loud gunshot as the car exploded. i hid behind a wall this time. i closed my eyes as sit there for a while and decided to use the technique that Beyond thought me.

*Flashback*

**"LUCY!" shouted Beyond as he ran across the halls of Whammy's house. "Hey Beyond, what do you need?"**

**"you forgotten didnt you?"**

**"What?"**

**"For me teaching the technique i showed you that i used against Mello!"**

**"Oh right! lets go!"**

**Beyond and Lucy walked through the halls to stumble upon a paintball arena. "Hmm, okay, Lucy, go run through this area and hide. after that, take a deap breath, clear your mind and try to think of this area. the key to this move is knowing the area. if you do not know the area, it still works but less effective"**

**"Yes Yes lets just go on with it!"**

**"Tsk Tsk, impanient little girl"**

**"I'M NOT LITTLE!"**

**"Just go"**

**Lucy grumble as she ran through the area and hid behind a tree. she then took a deap breath and cleared her thoughts and thinked of the area. she then suddenly saw the whole area with a white spot behind a tree and red spot moving towards it. "Oooh, this is perfect for a tactical mission!" Lucy said as she open her eye's and moved behind another tree.**

**she then saw Beyond approaching a tree and jumped while shouting "AHA! darn, not here" while scratching his head. Lucy then ran towards him and tackled him as they both fell and rolled. Lucy giggled while Beyond laughed.**

*End Flashback*

i turned around a little bit to see the men with Uzi's and Melee weapons was approaching me. i took a deep breath, cleared my mind, and thinked of the area i'm currently in. i then saw the whole area and saw a white spot and 9 red spots and 1 purple spot. "Purple stands for neutrel i think" i said as i open my eyes once more.

i then took out 3 of my grenade's of my belt, pulled the lock and counted for 10 seconds (A/N: its a 15 second grenade bomb). after 10 seconds, i ran through the parking lot once more as the guys with Uzi started shooting. i hid behind a car as i threw the grenade at the guy with Uzi.

"SHIT! A BOM-" one of the guys shouted but was interrupted when the 3 grenade's exploded killing 7 guys. it was now left three guys. one was the leader, and 2 with the melee weapons. as i looked through the car window, i saw the 2 person dropped their weapons and started running away. "OH NOT YOU DONT!" i shouted as i holsterd my spasz and took out my 2 magnums. i chased them through the parking lot and shot one of my magnum. the bullet hit one of the thug in the head as blood splurt out from his head as his body tumbled down.

i then sprinted towards the other thug who fell down and jabbed his gun at his head. i glared at him as it started raining.

"NO-NO! DONT KILL ME PLEASE! I BEG YOU!" the thug pleaded as i just grinned and said "shoulda gave up while you had the chance!" as i pulled the trigger and the gun shot him in the head causing his head to make a big hole in the forhead. some of the blood splurt on my face as i smiled creepily and kicked his body away. as i turned around, i saw an infected man was about to bite me. i was about to shoot Him when i heard a bullet zipped past my ear and shot the infected on the head causing the head to burst and the blood splashed on my face. i turned around to see the leader of the thug just saved me.

i frowned as i holsterd my magnums, rushed towards him, kick him on the leg sending him to tumble down and pointed one of my magnums at him. i then said "Speak"

he raised his hand as he took out his face mask to reveal a male with pale skin, black hair and purple pinkish eyes. he smiled and said "I think we got on from the wrong foot. my name is Sebastian Michaelis. nice to meet you"

"Hello Sebastian, my name is Lucy Griver, nice to mee you to" as i jabbed the gun at his head harder. "why the fuck did you attacked me?!" i demanded as he smiled and said "To ensure MY survival"

i frowned as i lowerd my gun and holster it. i then started to walk away as i said "how about this, you become my partner as I will ensure your survival"

"and how will you do that?"

"By you protecting my ass"

"Fair deal" he said as he picked up his sniper and walked beside me. i felt a shudder when im near him but at least he'll do for now. me and Sebastian walked through the rainy streets as i started to sneeze. i heard him laugh as i glared at him. i grumbled as i started to walk fast when i felt my bag and my guns (except my magnum and glock) slipped of my back. i turn around to protest when i felt a warm jacket warped around me. i looked at him too see he started to carry my gun and my bag. he then smiled and said "Cant let a dear fine lady such as you getting sick now would we?"

i blushed a bit as i walked away only to hear him laugh some more. i made a pout face as i walked faster. i heard him walking beside me as he said "So, should we find shelter for now?"

"Y-Yeah whatever"

i saw Sebastian smiled as he rushed infront of me as he signal raised his hand and made a fist. i nodded and stood behind him. "What'cha see?" i whisperd as he whisperd back "a couple of bandits, at least there is 7 of them. each armed with a M16 assault rifle"

i frown as i took out 2 grenade's from my bag. Sebastian must have noticed this as he nodded. i threw the grenade in there and waited for an explosion sound. once the explosion occcured, we dashed pass the dead bodies and enter an alleyway. i started to fall down when my head started getting dizzy a bit as the last thing i heard was Sebastian shouting my name before the world blacked out.

Sacrifice of the Dead  
Z-Day+3  
Lucy

i open my eye's to find my self in a bed. my eyes shot open as i jumped out of the bed and looked around. i saw Sebastian was currently sleeping on the floor with all the equipment on the other side of the room. i spotted a window as i walked towards it and saw i am currently inside an apartment. i then sighed as i walked to Sebastian and sat next to him. i looked at his sleeping face for a while. he seemed quite cute. i giggled as i suddenly slapped him on the face causing him to wake up.

"Ow! what the hell Lucy!"

"Time to wake up"

Sebastian nodded as he stretched around and yawned. "so" he begin, "Shall we keep moving?"

"Yeah" i said as i got up, put on my tactical vest, put my spasz inside the bag, wore my belt, put on my magnums, strapped my glock on my leg and finaly wore my bag.

"Thats some load equipment you got there, and nice bag"

"Um, thanks" i said as i head towards a barricaded door and removed the barricade's. by the time i finished moving the stuff, i saw Sebastian was ready and loaded. i nodded at him as he nodded back. i took out my magnums and kicked the door open as i scanned the area.

"Clear" i said as Sebastian moved in. "Take the stairs or elevator?" he said as i replied "Stairs"

he nodded as he guided me through the building. by the time we reached downstairs, a car passed as it announced "If anyone is still alive, please come to the city bridge for evacuation!"

i looked at Sebastian as he said "To the bridge?". i nodded as we moved through the streets. we ran for a good 30 minutes until we stopped at an alleyway to catch our breath. as we catched our breath, i heard some groaning behind me. i turned around to see some of Them was wondering the streets. i then whisper to Sebastian "There's alot of infected"

he nodded as he whisperd back "No time to fight, gotta reach the bridge"

i nodded as we moved out of the alleyway and kept on moving. we finaly reached the bridge as the sun rose up. i saw lots of police car's and several buses. me and Sebastian ran for the bridge as i saw one of the police spotted us. he then waved his hand signaling that he was there. i waved back as i heard him shouted "We got two more!"

we finaly reached the bridge as the police asked us to stop. they asked us to step inside a tent for a safetey check up. i nodded as we went inside different tent. i saw a person in a hazmat suit came in as the person said "Its okay, im a women, please strip down so we could check on you.

i frown but nodded as i dropped all my equipment. first i took of my jacket to reavel my black lacy bra, i always hated wearing shirts inside my jacket. then i took out my stockings to reavel a matching black panties. i blushed madly as i heard the lady giggled. she then said "You have to strip everything miss"

i was now total red. i then took out my panties and clipped open my bra. i heard the women gagged a bit as she said "Woah, you're pretty big if you dont wear the bra"

"T-Thanks" i replied as she then took out a hose and started spraying at me. after a good 30 minute's of being sprayed naked, she said it was done and i was clear. i nodded and started to dry up. after drying up, i begin to dress up, put on my equipment and quickly left the tent. i saw Sebastian waiting for me. "H-Hey" i said.

he raised an eyebrow and said "had a nice search?"

"Y-Yeah, how bout you?"

"They didnt search me, they asked if i was infected"

i frown and grumbled as i said "Lets just go"

i heard him laugh as we enter the bus. as the bus started moving, it suddenly stopped. i looked behind to see some of the police officers were heading towards our way. then one came on our buses's door and said "INFECTED!"

everyone in the bus stayed quiet and the tension in the air begin to rise. i looked at Sebastian with my worried face. he must have noticed this as he patted my head. i smiled at him before pressing a pressure joint on his neck making knocked out cold. i then stood up, and walked towards the bus door. i heard the bus driver whisper "Miss, where are you going? the infected has swarmed our bus" he said as he pointed at the window.

i peered through it to see loads of infected had sorrounded the bus. i smiled at him as i open the bus door pushing some infected in the way. i quickly closed the door and made a run for it across the horde. once i was on the other side, i spotted a fence behind me. i quickly climed it as i sat at the top for a while. all the infected was not yet focused on me.

i smiled as i took out a M4 carbine assault rifle. it was equipped with an ACOG scope, vertical foward grip and a rail adapter system. i grinned as i loaded it making a loud sound causing some of Them near me to look into my direction and heading towards me. i then aimed down the scope and aim to the one nearest to the bus. i took a deep breath to make sure its stabalize my aim. once i am stabalized, i pulled the trigger causing one bullet shot out from the M4. i scored a perfect headshot as the head had a bullet whole and blood gushed to the buses's side. i then switched the gun to auto mode and fired wildy but also used caution not to hit the people on the buses's.

now all the infected was currently focused on me. i then took out a flare from my bag signaling for the bus to move. i saw the bus driver gave a thumbs up and begin driving away. after i could no long see the bus, i smiled but quickly frown at the sitiuation i am in. i looked to see countless horde's of infected was in my path. i must either choose jump off the bridge or, kill all the infected.

i quickly chose jump as i fell backwards and plunged into the river.

Sacrafice of the Dead  
Z-Day+3  
Lucy

i open my eye's barely enough to see some one was heading towards me. i shot my eye's open to find myself inside a bed. "WHAT THE FUCK HAPPEN!" i quickly shouted as suddenly the room i am in was filled with random people.

i was about to reach for my magnums but i felt nothing at my waist. i looked across the room to see my belt, bag and M4 was hanging on a wall. i glared at the people and said "WHO ARE YOU GUYS?!"

i saw a man walked in. he was quite thin and tall, wearing glasses and a suit. i glare at the middle man and said "Shido".

"Hello Lucy, how has the world been treating you?"

"First day of school, got attacked by infected, so yeah, life has been treating me well"

i heard him laugh when i saw one of the boy from the group headed towards me. he glared at me and said "Dont disrespect Mr. Shido girl"

my eye's twitched as i stood up, went face to face with this boy and stared into his eye's. i then said "shut...up...peasent"

i saw his fist quickly gripped into a fist and headed towards my face. i smirked as i easily ducked and punched his knee. he growled in pain as he knelt down. i took the advantage and quickly stood up and knee him in the jaws. i heard a snap sound as he shouted in pain. i then darted across the room, head towards my magnum.

i reached it and pulled it out and pointed at the group. "You fuck shits dont even last a mere second with me" i said as i holsterd my magnum back at the belt and put it on. i then put on my tactical vest, my bag and holsterd my M4. i finaly strapped the glock i founded from the dead gunsmith and then looked for an exit.

i heard a clapping as i turned around to see Shido clapping. "Nice work" he said as he walked towards me. "We need someone like you among us, someone whose an expert of survivalist! someone strong! come and join us as we seek shelter from the horrid world"

"Nice speach but no thanks" i said as i walked past a random hall. i heard Shido laughing. my eye's twitched but ignored him. i finaly founded a door and open it. my eye's widen as i saw that i am currently in the other side of town. "FUCK! im more further than Takashi and others" i grumbled as i head to make my way all the way to the bridge again.

i quickly spotted a motorcycle across me. i dashed for it but stopped when i saw an infected man heading towards me. i took out my M4, aimed and pulled the trigger. i scored another perfect headshot as the blood gushed out on the road. i grinned as i picked up the motorcyle and revved it up. it seems to be working, i quickly hopped on and rode away from the building and towards the bridge once more.

A/N: i am currently excepting OC's


	5. Chapter 5

The sword and The Gun  
Z-Day+3  
Lucy

i rode through the infected streets with the motorcycle as i carefuly dodged Them. the sun started to rose up and i finaly spotted the bridge. i then notice there was lots of people in uniform in the bridge. i decided to investigate as i sped up.

when i was nearing the bridge, one of the people on the bridge must have notice me. i think i saw him said something to the other men as then suddenly rose their guns on me. "SHIT!" i shouted as i rode in snake way dodging the bullets coming from their rifle's.

i was about to reach the bridge when suddenly something passed me. i was about to jump off the motorcycle but much my suprise, the bike wont stop moving. i quickly spotted that the bike's wheel had been cut off. i was about to press the brake's when i saw i was heading towards the river.

i quickly jumped off the bike as the bike kept on moving until the fell into the river. i rolled of the ground and smashed into a car. i groaned in pain as i open my eye's to find at least eleven rifle's was pointing at me.

"Hi?" was all i said before they put me in chains. "Who might you be?" said a man came who seems to be the leader.

"I am Lucy Griver, nice to meet you" i said with a forced smile. i saw him laughing a bit as he snapped his fingers and they let me of the chains. i grabbed my hand for a while to feel before standing up. i saw the man said "My name is Souichiro Takagi"

"Takagi? you know Saya?"

"I happen to be her father" he said as he looked at my face. i moved back a bit before he said "You alot more like your father than your mother"

my eye's widen as i stood there and stare at the ground. "Y-You knew my father?" i said.

"Why yes, who could forget the almight General Griver. i was unsure of you with the name Griver"

i frown a bit before saying "I was raised in an special orphanage, i dont know anyone in my family. i was left to be a trained marksmen" i said in a firm tone. i heard him chuckle a bit before saying "How bout you join us for a while?"

i nodded a yes before he said "Would you like a uniform or something to recognize for you to be one of us?"

"Just give me a badge or something, i hate wearing uniform" i said before he nodded and giving me a Takagi badge. i put it inside my pocket and tucked it in before i heard a laught.

i turned around to see one of the men laughed at me before saying "You? join us? you're a women for god sake's! plus! you're no older thank 18! you think you have what it take's to join us?"

i frown before i turned to him and said with a smirk "how bout this, you challenge me into a fight, unarmed combat, that is if you're a pussy for not wanting to hit a women?"

i saw a tick mark appear on his head before he put down his rifle and approached me and said "Challenge accepted"

i smirk before putting my equipment down and cracked my knuckles and grinned. i saw another person stood between us as he said "Alright! i want a clean fight, no weapons allowed, just fist to fist's! got it!" he said before he said his arm. he then let it down as he shouted "GO!" as me and the man rushed to each other.

he first reached me and threw a punch but i quickly ducked and punched his stomach. i heard him grunt before he grabbed my arm and tried to hit me. i quickly kicked him and put some distance between us. i then rushed to him and jumped as i spinned around and kicked him in the face as i saw blood splurt out from his mouth and i saw a couple of teeth fall out. i saw him smirk as he wiped his mouth and said "Not bad for a women"

my smiled at him before put some more distance between us once more and i kneeled down. i then closed my eye's and begin to mutter some things. i heard the man rushed towards me with a fist. i then shot my eye's open and turned made my pointing finger and index finger together and rushed into him. as i reached him, i begin not to hit him, but hit his pressure joints. first i hit on his leg as i saw him became numb, then i proceed to jab his shoulder making his right fist disable, then i finaly kneed him on the bottom of his jaw causing him to go up a bit before tumblinb down.

i then smirked and said "how ya like that?" before wiping a sweat and picked up my equpment and equiped it all once more. i heard a clap behind me as i turn around to see Mr. Takagi clapping and walking towards me. i heard him said "That was well displayed! we could use a pers-" he was inturrupted when i heard a groaning. i looked behind him to see a horde of Them walking towards us in a slow pace. all the fighting comotion must have attracted Them.

i then saw Mr. Takagi shouting "BATTLE POSITION!" as everyone readied they're spear's and rifles and aimed them at the infected. i looked at Mr. Takagi to see him look at me. i then looked at Them and said "a little fight wont hurt" as i took out my M4 carbine.

i then aim at a car gas tank and shouted "WAIT FOR THEM TO GET NEARER!"

finaly the infected reached the car's and i pulled the trigger causing the car to erupt in a loud explosion. "GOOO!" i heard Mr. Takagi shouted as everyone roared out a battle cry and charged towards the horde.

The Sword and The Gun  
Z-Day+3  
Sebastian

i groaned as i open my eye's slowly. i founded myself in a bus wreckage. i rubbed my head and stood up slowly and picked up my sniper. i then looked around to see there was no survivor on what happen just now.

*Flashback*

i yawned and looked through the glass bored. bored out of my mind! i miss Lucy...err i mean her company. i wonder if she is fine? i stood up and went to the driver and said "Hey Mister Driver, where will we be going?"

"Oh hey kiddo! we'll be going to the other side of town! to a school where i heard they will be taking survivor's!"

"I see" i replied as i went back to my sit. just as i was about to sit down, i heard the driver shouted "INFECTED! LOADS OF THEM!" as he spin the wheel wildy.

"SHIT! WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING!" i shouted as suddenly the bus flipped and rolled and i blacked out.

*End Flashback*

i looked at my self to see if i had any injuries, and thank the gods i didnt. i then walked outside the bus to see the whole area was swarmed with infected. "Shit" i mutter to myself as i holsterd my sniper and took out a comando knife of my leg. i then walked slowly across Them and carefully not making much noise or movement.

after sneaking off the bus wreckage, i decided to head where Lucy was heading to, might find some people who know her. and so here i am, walking in the might be empty street's. as i walked, i felt it started to rain. i frown as i pulled my hood on and continue walking.

just then, in a distance, i saw a group together, huddling and moving slowly passing a group of Them. i decided to meet these stranger's to see if i could ask for directions.

i sprinted for their direction and waved a hand. i saw a person wearing an umbrella saw this and waved back. i sped my way to Them but stopped when i heard a groan. i turned behind to see one of Them was behind me. it was trying to grab me but i quickly moved back and stabbed it on the head as the blood gushed out and some splurt into my face and hands.

i stood up and saw the group was staring at me. "What?" i mouthed as one of them came to me who seems to be the leader and suddenly hit me on the face. i was about to shouted but stopped when he pointed to a little child next to him. i nodded and cleaned off the blood of my hands and face and walked to the little girl.

i kneeled down and said "Hello there, my name is Sebastian Michaels, whats your name?"

she seems to be scared at first but then she smiled and whisperd "Hello! my name is Alice"

i smiled and patted her head and stood up and face the leader and said "whats your name?"

"Takashi Komuro"

"Takashi? Lucy has been trying to reach you!"

"Lucy? you know her?"

"She's my traveling partner, she let herself got to an infected horde to save us, but once we i escaped, the bus crashed and here i am"

"You let her go by her self!" shouted Takashi causing the infected around us to reavel our location. "Shit, RUN!" shouted a fat boy with glasses but i quickly nodded and the group and me started running. i spotted a car and said "GO!, I'LL HANDLE SOME TIME!"

"IM COMING WITH YOU" shouted the fat boy as he stopped running and headed to the car i am currently speading to. i then hid behind the car, took out my sniper, set up a bi-pod and aimed. i saw the fat boy came next to me and grinned as he took out his own sniper and set a bi-pod. "Name's Kohta Hirano"

"Sebastian Michaels"

"Nice meeting you"

"Same to you" i grinned as i pulled the trigger and off went my sniper scoring a headshot to one of Them causing his head to burst off and blood splurted out. after me and Kohta took out at least twenty, i set of my bipod and said "We gotta move!"

he nodded and set of his bipod and started sprinting. just then i heard a loud car horn. i turn around to see Takashi ontop of a Humvee while waving his hand. "TO THE CAR!" i shouted as Kohta turned around and we both dashed for it. the car suddenly drifted and took out some of Them. then i saw Takashi pulling out what seems to be a Benelli M4 super 90 shotgun. he then aimed and said "I'll hold them off! get on!" as he pulled the trigger and shot at least 2 of Them causing them to burst in half.

i then open the car door and let Kohta in, i closed the door and quickly climb the side and sat ontop with Takashi and took out my sniper as i shouted "GO GO GO!" and with that the Humvee made a screeched sound and off we went.

after losing Them, i let out a sigh and holsterd my sniper. i then look beside me to see Takashi frowning. "Yes?" i said before he punched me.

"THE FUCK WAS THAT ALL ABOUT?!" I shouted before he shouted back "HOW COULD YOU LEAVE HER?!"

"THAT WAS ALL I COULD DO!"

"YOU COULD HAVE FOLLOWED HER!"

"i know, i wish i could, i wish i had" i said as i went down the hole of the Humvee and into the car. i heard Takashi groaned but i ignored him cause i only want to rest for now. inside the car, i founded Alice, Kohta, a purple hair girl with a sword, a women with large melons driving the humvee and a girl with an antena like hair.

i let out a sigh and lie down near the window and closed my eye's. just then i felt a pair of hands grab my right arm to see Alice grab my arm and said "Thank you mister"

i smiled and patted her head and closed my eye's to get the rest i needed for some time.

The Sword and The Gun  
Z-Day+3  
Lucy

i breathed in my smoke from and looked into the sky as i am currently standing on top of a mountain of infected bodies. i let out a sighed and flashback on what happen a few hours ago.

*Flashback*

everyone let out a battle cry and rushed towards the infected. i stayed behind but took out the infected with my M4 one my one. i got at least 15 until suddenly one of the spearmen got caught and shouted for help. i came near him as he pleaded "Please...kill me. i want to die as a human"

i nodded and pulled out one of my magnum and shot him in the head causing his head to burst and blood splatterd on my face. i then looked at Mr Takagi and said "Go...i'll handle them"

"NO! WE MUST STAY TOGETHER"

i frown and took a combat knife from the person i shot from and looked towards the horde. i took a deep breath and rushed towards Them. as i reache the horde, i quickly stab one of Them on the head and kicked the body away causing some of the infected to fall down. i took the chance to use the M4 and shot some of Them. after that, i saw one of Them tried to grab me, but i quickly moved back and stab it rapidly on the chest. soon i stab it on the head causing the blood to gush out. i grin and felt something inside of me feeling good.

soon i spotted a katana in a fallen men's belt. i rushed towards it knocking down any of the infected in my way and grabbed the sword. soon i grinned once more and said "Its time for fun!" as i swing the Katana cutting the head of 4 infected. then i rushed towards one and spin and cutting at least 5 infected around me. soon after hacking my way through the horde, i found myself cornerd. i stood on my ground and prepared on what was about to happen. i then looked on the other side of the horde to see Mr. Takagi having a hard time fighting as well. i took a deep breath and looked towards the horde.

i was deciding to use the technique that Archer told me about.

*Flashback*  
No one's POV

**"HEY LUCY!" shouted Archer as she walked towards her with an ice-cream bowl on her hands. "Hello Archer" replied back Lucy.**

**"Hmp, still reading that novel?"**

**"Yes"**

**"Why?" said Archer as she bent down to see the book's cover. Lucy quickly moved out of the way and coverd the book with her chest. Archer made a pout face and put her ice-cream bowl on a nearby table.**

**she then took a deep breath and looked calm. she put her hands together and begin to look into Lucy.**

**Lucy wonder what happen but suddenly she felt her book grasp out from her hand. "What the-"**

**"AHA! YOU'RE READING A BOOK ABOUT LOVE! AHAHAHAHA!" shouted Archer as she rolled on the floor laughing.**

**Lucy made a pout face and said "How the hell did you do that?"**

**"Do what?"**

**"That thing you did when you took my book!"**

**"OOOH! THAT thing, i slowed things around me!"**

**Lucy wonder about that but suddenly felt a book on her grasp. she look down to see the book on her hands. "See?" Archer said as she smiled. Lucy frown and said "TEACH MEEEE!"**

**"OH YOU'RE SO CUTE WHEN YOU DO THAT!"**

**Lucy made a pout face and said "Just teach me!"**

**"okay okay, sheesh, anyways, here is what you need to do. take a deep breath and fell the things around you, wind, presence, anything!"**

**"hmm, i'll try" **

*Flashback end*  
Lucy POV

I took a deep breath and put my hands together. i then felt the wind on my face, wall at my back, presence around me and sounds entering me. i then let out my breath as suddenly everything went blue. i grinned and begin to rush towards her horde. i reach my first target and swinged the katana causing its head to be cut of and flew away as the blood splatterd off. then i spin while moving around causing everything near me to be cut off. i carefully stopped as i almost slashed Mr. Takagi's head off. i then took another deep breath and breathed out. as everything appear in colour again. Mr. Takagi became mobile again and said "What the- what just happen?!"

i smiled and said "I did that" as i jabbed my thum to the mountain of bodies. Mr. Takagi nodded and said "well, i have no idea how you do that but, we are grateful, though i dont know why i feel a bit dizzy"

"uuh, must have been you fighting alot?"

"I think so, anyways, we need to move on!"

"May i go on a different direction? i need to catch up with my friends"

"And who may this friends of your's be?"

"Uuum, Takashi Komuro and Kohta Hirano"

"I see, if you ever see my daughter, please say that her father says Hi"

"I see, i shall and i'll bid you farewell" i said as i bow down in respect. i felt a hand on my head as i lift up my head. i saw Mr Takagi patted my head as he walked away. i grinned and head towards a different direction on from their path.

The Sword and The Gun  
Z-Day+3  
Sebastian

i open my eye's from my sleep as i felt the Humvee stopped. i saw that the women with large melons was currently stepping on the gas rapidly. i yawned a bit before feeling a hand on my mouth. i look to see the girl with antena like hair coverd my mouth while frowning. she put a finger on her lips and mouthed "Car broke down, Infected around us".

i nodded as she realesed her hand from my mouth. i moved a bit to see through the window to see a horde of undead around the car. i then moved into the top of the Humvee to see Takashi lying on the top of the car. i then tapped his shoulder causing him to almost yelp. he then mouthed "DUDE! YOU SCARED THE SHIT OUTTA ME!"

i mouthed back "WELL SORRY! WHAT AM I SUPPOSE TO DO? TICKLE YOU?!"

"NO, BUT AT LEAST DO SOMETHING LESS SUPRISING!"

"THEN WHAT THE FUCK SHOULD I DO?!"

"HOW SHOULD I KNOW?!"

we both facepalm each other. i then mouthed "Anyways, how did we get into this?"

"dunno, the car just started stopping, we've been here for at least an hour"

"i see, should i attract their attention? or just sit around her till the car works again?"

"sit around, cant afford to lose someone"

"hmp" i said in my head as i sat down. just then, i saw ballon heading towards me, i quickly pushed it into the air causing Takashi to look towards me. i ignored him. just then, i saw a person with a handgun across the horde and aimed for the ballon. "SHIT!" i mouthed to Takashia as his eye's widen. we were about to push the balloon away but it was to late as the person shot the ballon and caused a loud burst sound. all the horde turned their attention to the Humvee.

"Shit" i said as suddenly i unholsterd my Sniper as did Takashi with his shotgun and said "Bad day?"

"Yep" i replied.

The Sword and The Gun  
Z-Day+3  
Lucy

i huffed as i ran through the streets quietly. it seems i must have been running for 8 hours straight. i took a short breath and begin to walk instead of running. i suddenly heard a screaming. i went to the place where i heard a voice. as i enter an alley way, i saw there was a group of Them chasing a women. i was about to help her when i felt something poking on my back.

"Dont turn back" said the voice behind me. i rolled my eye's and raised my hands. i suddenly elbowed him making him staggerd a bit, then i turned around quickly kneed him in the face. he shouted in pain causing some infected wondering near us head towards us. i frown and took out my magnum and pointed at his head. i then said "Sinner's should be rid of this world" as i pulled the trigger and there was a loud bang and his head burst causing the blood splatterd everywhere. i grinned and looked at the infected heading towards me. there was at least 5 of Them. i holsterd my magnum and took out the Katana that i grabbed from the dead man on the bridge.

i then rushed towards Them and swinged the Katana causing to cut of the head of on of Them. than i turned around to see that one of It wanted to grab me. i quickly spined the sword and stabbed it from the back. i counted there was 3 more left. i look to my side and saw two of Them. i grinned and shouted "BANZAI!" as i rushed and stabbed one of it on the head, then i spun the sword, pulled it out causing the head to lift up into the hair. as the head fall down, i kicked the head and it hit the last infected on the head causing him to fall down into the hood of a car.

i finaly cornerd him as i was about to deliver the finishing blow. just as i was about to cut of his head, he suddenly groaned loudly and smashed himself into the car's front mirror causing the car's alarm system to go off. i quickly unsheathed my Katana and thought "shit" as i started running. i turned behind to see horde's of undead chasing me. "fuck" i said as i continued running.

i ran towards an alley hoping to lose Them. as i thought i lost them, another horde was on the alley. i turned around to see the horde chasing me fianly catched up. i was now currently sorrounded. i was about to panic until i saw a light shining onto my eye's. i looked up to see a person shining a knife at me. he/she signaled me that i must climb onto the pole infront of me.

i then nodded and begin to climb it fast. i finaly reached the top and sat there for a while. then i heard a soft voice saying "Are you ok?".

i turned around to see a boy about 6.7 feet tall, short and spiky black hair, normal body build, not to fat and not to thin. he has a normal skin colour like any other japanese people, he also had black eye's that seems to be glowing in the sunlight, he was currently wearing a normal white shirt inside of a leather jacket and normal blue jeans. he was also wearing a backpack, holding a standard military knife. he was now kneeling next to me while asking if i was okay.

i quickly stood up and said "I could have handle my self" as i turned away from him. i heard him smirk and said "i saw you kind of panicking"

"Hmp!" i said as i blushed a little bit. i felt a hand on my should as he spinned me around and said "Whats your name?"

i blushed a little a the personal space invader but i ignored it and said "Lucy Griver"

"i see, nice to mee you Lucy, My name is Satoshi Minegishi" as he let his arm out for a shake. i grabbed his hand and smiled "Nice to meet you to...Satoshi-kun"


	6. Chapter 6

Lost  
Z-Day+3  
Lucy

"So, would you like to travel with me in search of my friends?" I asked. He nodded and I took that as a yes. I look behind him to see a chained door. "Is that the only way out?"

"Yes" he replied. I sighed and aproach the door. Just as I was about to shoot the locks open, I hear some sounds behind the door. I sighed once more and said "Infected?"

He just nodded and I sighed again. He then looked at my guns and said "You shouldn't rely on you guns all the time you know"

I frown at him and said "Yeah sure, what ever" as I look for another way out. I then noticed the was a row of building that we could jump across. "hey, we could just maybe, parkour our way out of here, see that roof top over there" I pointed 7 building away from us.

He nodded. I frown and said "right, so anyway, lets tread carefuly" he nodded and I picked my bag and off we go across the building.

1…2…3…4..5..6.. building I counted we jump across. "that was easy" I saw as I looked there was one more jumping to do and we're safe. I looked at Satoshi and he nodded. We both rushed and jumped. I looked down for a quick second there was a horde below us. "so long suckers" I said to myself. We manage to land safeley. I look to see the roof top was infested with infected. I frown and draw out my katana.

I was about to rush until Satoshi grabbed my arm. He then whisperd "wouldn't it be better to sneak around them?"

"BUT I COULD FINISH THEM ALL OFF!" I whisperd while grumbling.

"That's the attitude that could get you killed some day or sometime"

I frown and sighed and whisper back "fine, lets go your way". He nodded as I sheathed back my katana and proceed to check for a route to sneak around. I founded its best to go a the right way. I signal Satoshi and he nodded as we both go the right way. We manage to reach the door safeley but I founded it was locked. "fuck" I said to myself in my head.

Just then Satoshi took out a bobby pin from his pocket and said "Let me handle this"

I nodded and proceed to watch his back. After about 2 minute's, I heard a click….a loud click. I turn around to see the door open but the click sound made all the infected in the rooftop looked and head to our direction. "shit, MOVE!" I said to Satoshi as I pushed him inside and I went inside and quickly closed the door.

Satoshi rubbed his head and said "Sorry". "Never mind that, there's more important matters" I said as I pointed behind him. There was infected on the stair way. "We'll fight our way out" he said as he took out his military knife.

I nodded and took out my spasz and said "There's no point going quiet now is there?" as I gave him the spasz. He just nodded and aimed and pulled the trigger. He got a perfect headshot as the headburst and the pieces of the head was scatterd on the wall. I looked at him and said "Nice shot"

"I had training"

I nodded and took out my magnums and said "Lets go". He nodded as we both rushed and fought our way out.

Lost  
Z-Day+3  
Sebastian

"Bad day?" Takashi said to me. "Yep I replied". I tapped the car roof and shouted "COME ONE! WE NEED THE CAR MOVING!"

"I KNOW! ITS NOT WORKING!" I heard Kohta shouted. I frown and said "Takashi, try to keep the infected of us" he nodded and I went inside the car. I then look towards Kohta and said "Help Takashi to keep the infected off our backs"

"Got it!" he replied as he climbed up. I then look at the lady who was trying to get the car running. I said "Miss, let me try, you just sit back here"

She nodded and said "I'll introduce everyone later, but for now just help us"

I nodded as we switch position. I looked under the steering wheel to find the car's key was not there. "Um….where's the key?" I asked. The lady replied back "I don't know, we founded the Humvee without the key but the engine was still running"

"Damn" I said I put my hands below the Steering wheel and started to hotwire the Humvee. "You know how to hotwire a car?" asked the girl with antena like hair. I replied "first time I ever hotwire a car was when I was about 14"

I hear some gasp and I just smirk. After 2 minute's, I heard some gunshots above. "DONE YET?!" shouted Takashi. "JUST ANOTHER MINUTE!" I shouted back. After another 2 minute's, the engine suddenly roared.

"HELL YEAH!" I shouted. "HOLD ON EVERYBODY!" I shouted once more as I put on my seatbelt and stepped on the gas. The wheels screeched and off we go. "THIS IS BULLSHIIIIIIIIIIIT!" I heard Takashi shouting from above. I muffle a laugh but stoppe and focused on the road. the horde were still pretty a lot.

After 30 minute's driving through a sea of infected, we were finaly free. I turn around a corner and stopped in an alleyway. I looked behind and said "Everyone alright?"

"all good" They all said while scratching their head. "im not" Takashi said as he popped his head from the hatch. "Right, so, you guys are gonna introduce me?" I said.

At that point the lady with blonde hair and big melons spoke up and said "Aha~! Thanks for saving us!" and at that point she kissed my cheeks. I turn a little bit red when Alice shouted "AHA! She kissed him! Kissy wee wee!"

"wee wee?" I said. "anyway's, I am Rei Miyamoto" said the girl with the antena like hair. "Shizuka Marikawa" said the blonde lady. "Saeko Busujima" said the purple hair girl. "Saya Takagi" said a pink haired girl with glasses….she seems to be pissed of or something. Meh. "I see… im Sebastian Michaels, nice to meet you!" I greeted them.

"where were you guys going?" I asked. "we were going to search our parents across the town on the police station"

"I see, then how about I take you guys there, and in return you help me find a friend of mine?"

"But I could drive!" complain Shizuka. "Well, you seem tired, how bout you take a res-" I suddenly heard snoaring. Shizuka fell asleep. Everyone sweatdropped."so! I'll be with Takashi above!" said Kohta as he climbed up. I nodded and started to drive again.


	7. Chapter 7

Cleansing of the Dead  
Z-Day+3  
Lucy

Me and Satoshi was currently fighting our way through the streets after fighting our way out of the building. We ran as fast as we could due to all the gunshots attracting all the infected near the area.

Then I spotted a gardening shop and shouted "Over there!"

Satoshi nodded and we both reached at the entrance. Then I realized something….the door was locked. "Shit, I don't have time for this" I cursed. Then Satoshi said "Cover me while I lockpick this do-"

I interrupted him as I shot the door handle with my magnums. He just frowned and we both walked inside. Then quickly closed the door and I spotted a couch. I signal Satoshi to help me barricade the door, he nodded and we both but the couch on the door so nothing can burst through. Then I noticed there was a display glass window.

"Shit"

"Calm down" said Satoshi as he looked around. I just took a deep breath and said "Now what?"

"Well, first things first, we hide from the horde" as he moved some shelfs towards the glass display. I helped him, soon after 2 minute's the whole place was barricaded….barely.

Though it was enough, I slide down on a wall and sighed heavily. Then he said "Tired?"

I just nodded and then stood up again. "Anything we could use to help us out there?" I said as I looked around. Then I spotted a garden scissor and smiled to myself. I took out a screwdriver from my 'bag' and screw the bolts off.

Satoshi looked at me with a confused face then said "What are you doing?"

"Making something like a….dual wield?" as I suddenly unloosen the bolts. I took apart the scissor. Then Satoshi looked at me with a little surpised face and said "Wow"

I just smiled and put in my the scissors into the bag. He then said "tell me…how does that little bag fit all your stuff?"

I just said "it's a….bag"

He just nodded then said "I hear footsteps, you think They are already here?"

I then said "I don't know, lets just go sneak through the back door or something"

He nodded and looked for a back door, then I spotted a door behind the cashier, then I said "Satoshi!"

He nodded and walked in, as soon as we walk through the door, we were in an alleyway. Then I said "well, now what?"

I took out a map from my bag and said "I think we should find shelter or something….like a medical store"

He then nodded and pointed to a medical store on the map and said "How about there?"

I nodded and folded the map. Then I said "alright, lets go there!"

He nodded and both of us went on our way.

Cleansing of the Dead  
Z-Day+3  
Sebastian

I was currently driving through a horde of infected while the others were sleeping, they seem tired. Then I spotted a medical store, I just passed the store when I saw a person coming out of it, it was a lady with pink hair, and a doctor's coat. She then signaled our car and I quickly turned around and drive towards her.

Then I got out of the car and said "What's wrong miss?"

"infected at the store!" a she pointed at the medical store. I then said "calm down and get in the car, I shall take care of this"

"But you don't have any weapon"

I just smiled and took out a knife from my pocket. She just nodded and I went inside. Inside there, I saw at least 4 infected. Then I rushed towards one of them and stabbed it on the head. then I spinned around and saw the other 3 was heading towards my way.

I quickly dashed for the one on the left side and slashed its neck causing some blood to splurt out, then I quickly turned around and kicked an infected on the leg causing it to fall down. I then boot it on the head and blood splatterd on the floor. Then the last one suddenly suddenly grabbed my hand and knocked the knife from my hand. I tried to struggle off but the dead's strength was to much.

Suddenly I was about to get bitten when I heard muffle shots. I quickly turned my head and saw…."LUCY?!" I shouted.

She smiled and said "Having trouble?"

I quickly knocked of the infected off me and boot it on the head and said "nope"

She smiled and then the doctor girl came inside and instantly shouted "LUCY!" as she suddenly dashed towards her and tackled her into a hug. I raised an eyebrow and said "Lucy, you know this…lady?"

"excuse me!" shouted the doctor lady. She went to me and said "I have a name you know!"

"and what will it be?"

"Its Yuuki!" she pouted. I just smiled in amusement. Anyways, I made my way to Lucy and said "Takashi and Kohta was dying to see you, better go greet them…and who is this guy?" as I pointed towards…the quite person.

Lucy then said "oh! This is Satoshi, he helped me a couple of hours ago"

"I see" I just said and walked towards him and gave him my hand. He just looked at me and looked away. I frown and walked away.

Cleansing of the Dead  
Z-Day+3  
Lucy

I made my way to the Humvee and saw people inside there. They seem to be sleeping. I decided to open the door and suddenly saw a gun barrel on my face. "Move of get shot" said a person's voice.

I raised my arm and saw…."Takashi?"

"LUCY!" he shouted and jumped out of the humvee. Then he said "Oh my god, I thought you were dead or something!"

"Well…im not…and hello Kohta" I greeted. Kohta suddenly jumped outside the Humvee, did an awesome flips in the air and landed right next to me and then said "LUUUCYYY! I MIIISSEEED YOOOUUU!" he sobbed. I just smiled and said "me too"

3 of us smiled until few more people came out of the humvee. I then said "Who are this people?"

"This is my friends, whom I have been leading towards the police station!" said Takashi. then a girl with….antenna like hair came to me and said "Are you Lucy?"

"Yes I am miss…what's your name?" I asked politely. She smiled and grabbed my hand while saying "I am Rei Miyamoto"

I smiled and replied "well you know I am Lucy, my full name is Lucy Griver". I kinda liked this girl already, she was a kind girl. Then I looked towards a women carrying a long Katana…she looked badass. Then I went to her and looked a little bit up (because Im short but not THAT short) and said "Hello"

She smiled and said "Hello there, you must be Lucy I presume"

"Yes I am, who might you be?"

"I am….Saeko Busujima"

"Wow, awesome last name" I said in truth. She smiled and said "Thank you very much". Then I went to look inside and said "MS SHIZUKA!" and with that, Shizuka came out of the humvee, and crushed my head between her massive melons. She then said happily "Ah~ Lucy! Lucy!"

"H- Ma-…m" I tried to say. She let go of me and said "where have you been?"

"I have been…suriving, oh by the way, where Is Alice?"

Just then I felt a tug on my stockings. I looked down and said Alice grinning. "Lucy!" she said and tried to hug me. I lifted her and hugged her back. After greeting everyone, I then notice a pink-haired girl inside the car. I popped my head in and said "Hello there"

"…." She went and kinda glared at me. "I am Saya Takagi…you said you were Griver right?"

I went inside and sat next to her and said "Yeah I am, what seems to be the problem"

"You….i mean, what the heck is the daughter of a general doing here?!" she replied angrily. I just frowned and walked outside and said "….i do not want to talk about it" switching back to my emotionless side. Then I looked towards Takashi and said "to the police station?"

"Yea-"

"HELP!" shouted a person. I looked behind and saw an old man, being carried by two dudes. I went to them and said "What seems to be the problem?"

The old man gasped and said "Motor…gangs…trouble…help" as he fainted. The two dudes looked at me and said "Are you the leader of this group?"

"No…he is" I said as I pointed towards Takashi. Takashi walked towards them and said "go get rest inside and tell us about everything"

The two dudes nodded and went inside the medical store. Just then I remember something…"Hey guys….where is Tyler?"

"…." Went Takashi and Kohta. I frowned and said " . "

"I don't know, I just remember something about a script and 'being not in this chapter"

I facepalmed and said "Damn comical stunts". I walked inside and saw…."Tyler"

"Hello Lucy!"

"WHERE THE FUCK HAVE YOU BEEN THROUGH ALL THIS….CHAPTERS!"

"I was taking a lunch break with the author"

I facepalmed and sighed while saying "Right, never mind you and your crazy fantasies"

He pouted and took out his seemingly almost-cannot-be-destroyed laptop. He sat down on a table and said "hmm, it seems we are on the right track towards the Police station…now to help these people, where did they say they were going to?"

"Arm's and Supplies" said one of the guys. Then I looked towards Tyler and he said "well, its going to be a 2 day drive trip back"

I heard Takashi groaned and said "aw man, now we have to make a decision to help these guys or not"

I frowned and said "do you guys have a motorcycle?"

"there is one store nearest here. Its actually ….right next to this store" said Tyler. I nodded and walked outside to see a motorcycle shop next to us. I walked inside and saw there was no infected but only…."Harely Jackinson motor brands" I said in awe. I mean, it was super famous. I decided to take one out, but before that, I shot the system alarm and pulled out the smallest one I could find.

By the time I went back to the medical store, I saw everyone jawdrop and said "Where did you get that?"

"next to this store" I said. I put the bike outside and went back inside and said "Alright, how about you guys go to the police station and I go alone to take down them gangs?"

"No, that's a horrid idea" said Takashi. I frowned and put in my sniper inside my bag and pulled out a Perazzi SCO sporting shotgun. Just then Kohta came, took the shotgun and said "OH MY GOD! A PERAZZI SCO SPORTING SHOTGUN! THIS GUN WAS MADE IN THE 60'S! I heard is super expensive! HOW DID YOU GET IT?!"

I smiled and flashed back on how I got it.

*Flashback*

**Lucy Griver, or G, aged 15, was walking down the halls of Whammy's house after having her birthday party. It seems that she didn't seem happy. Of course she was happy! But something was just missing. She loved the presents the other children gave but she yearned for a gun…like when Beyond gave her the PSG-1 last year.**

**She sighed and walked back to her room and went to take her world famous nap's. later that night, she was awoken by…Watari. She rubbed her eyes and said "ooh, mister Watari, is something wrong?"**

"**Master L would like to see you" he said. I quickly got up, slapped my self until I was freshed up, combed my hair and walked with Mister Watari. After 2 minute's of silence walk in the dead night, she arrived at his famous door. She gulped and walked inside and saw L, sitting on his chair.**

**Lucy walked towards him and said "Y-Yes?"**

**L turned around and was holding a long box, with a ribbon and a card. He just gave it to her and she tried to carry it. It was quite heavy but she finaly set it down and sat next to the box. The took the card and read it. It looked like this:**

**Dear Lucy,**

**This is a Birthday present from me, L, and Watari. We didn't know what you liked and you seemed a little down during your birthday party. So we decided to get this from Watari's old arsenal, and give this to you. signed, L and Watari.**

**Lucy looked at L in awe and unwrapped the present slowly. Finaly after unwrapping, she lifted the box and saw a gun. It was a Perazzi SCO sporting shotgun. She smiled and said "THANK YOU MISTER L!"**

*End Flash back*

i explained on how i got it (leaving out info about Whammy's house, Watari and L) and everyone seemed to belive it. Then Kohta gave me back the gun and said "can I come with you?"

"hmm, I don't know, Takashi's group needs you"

"I'll got with them" said Sebastian. I smiled and looked at Satoshi and said "How about you?"

"About what?"

"who will you go with?"

"I think with you're friends"

I nodded and saw Takashi and the other going inside the Humvee and drove off. I smiled and then turned to Tyler and said "Tyler, give me my bag"

He nodded and gave me my bag, and I pulled out my custom M4 carbine and gave it to Tyler along with clips and said "make sure you stay safe, barricade the doors and let no one in except me and Kohta. Got it?"

He nodded and closed the door. Kohta said "How are you going to drive while shoot?"

I smiled and said "Don't mind me, just…try to hit your targets" as I gave him a M1 Garand from my bag. Then he said "alright, time to take down some…bitches" as he switched personality. I giggled and got on the bike and revved it up. Before he got in, I gave him some clips and he said "oh yeah, forgot about that part".

I smiled and he got in. soon, I turned the bike and we were off to…cleanse the evil. As we rode through the streets, I saw a couple of person surrounding this person. I smirked and stopped the bikes behind them as Kohta got off. I then said "HEY FUCK FACE!" as at least 4 of them turned around. They said "ah! A pretty girl. I have a thing for petite women!"

I had a tick mark appear on my head and said "petite?" as I took out my magnums and shot 3 of them in an instant. The last one said "MERCY!". I went near him and grinned creepily and said "okay" as i pointed the magnums under his neck and shot it. Blood splatter on my face and I licked them while saying "delicious"

I looked at Kohta and said "kohta?"

He looked a little horrified but then said "right, moving on?". I just nodded and off we go leaving the person running somewhere. It was about 30 minutes I heard more motorcycle behind us. Then I heard Kohta said "about 5 – 7 bikes on our six!"

I nodded and drifted with the bike and heard towards the bikes behind us. Then I took out one of my magnums and shot one on the chest. One of the bikes staggerd and crashed with 2 bikes leaving only about 5 bikes left. I heard Kohta said "taking shot…..Target hit, Leg!" as I saw one of the bikers leg was bleeding.

I had a sense that something was wrong. Just then one of the bikers was heading towards our way. He sped up and I had a slow reaction time to move away the bike. This guy was trying to suicide but bring us down with him!

As I our bike was about to clash, I took out my magnum and shot the bikers head and the bike went wild but still crashed it ours. I then shouted "BAIL!" and with that me and Kohta jumped out of the bike. I rolled about 4 times before stoppind. I saw Kohta's but was in my face. "KYSAAAA!" I went as I slapped him comically. He had a red slap mark and said "sorry ma'am"

I laughed and suddenly saw something in a distant. I took out a binocular from my bag and saw a horde of undead was heading our way. Then I said "shit, infected"

"doesn't matter! Lets take em!" said Kohta. I was about to agree when I heard more motorcycle sounds. Then I said "not a good plan. I hear more bikes."

I heard Kohta pouted and said "DAMN IT!". I sighed and said "looks like we cant reach the others today. We need to find shelter before those bikers co-" I was interrupted when I felt something hard hit my head. I was instantly knocked out.

End of chapter


	8. Chapter 8

Cleansing of the Dead Part 2  
Z-Day+4  
Lucy

I open eyes slowly as I stood up. I was about to rub my head when I suddenly felt a sudden surge of pain on my head. I touched my head and saw my head that it was bleeding a little. I then remember that I got hit in the head…..for an unknown period of time sometime ago.

Anyways, I looked around and found myself on a cell or something like that. I tried to look for a way out then I realized something. "MY BAG!" I shouted as I looked around for it. Then I heard another groaning. I turned around and saw Kohta rubbing his head. then he looked at me and said "Mommy?"

I laughed a little and said "You alright?" as I bend down to give him a hand. He grabbed my hand and I helped him stood up. Then he adjusted his glassed and said "Oh god, where I we?"

"I think we got capture by those motor gangs. I lost my backpack though" I said. Then he raised and eyebrow and said "what is so important about the bag?"

"Uuh…I have some stuff in there" I said. He nodded and said "we need to find away out of here"

"I know…lemme think of something" as I sat down and decided to use my knowledge during my time at Whammy's. I looked around looking for clues or anything useful. Then I heard something ringed loudly. I turned to the cell door and saw a muscle man said "Hey! The prisoner are awake!"

I frowned as I stood up and said "Where are we?!". He smirked and said "as if we will tell you!"

I was starting to get pissed of with this bastard. Then I saw some keys on his belt. I quickly grabbed his head, slammed it into the cell door and twisted his head. I heard a snap and I smiled as I picked up the keys. I turned around and saw Kohta said "wow…where did you learn how to do that?"

"I had some training when I was young" I said. I unlocked the door, dragged the body inside and said "lets go. I need to find my bag". Kohta nodded as we both sneaked around the hallways. It didn't take a fool to notice this was a former jail/ then I saw some flashes and moving shadows on a room. I signal Kohta to stop as I looked what was inside the room. Kohta nodded and hid somewhere.

I peeked in the room and saw this guy, watching TV with my bag hanging on the wall. I smiled a I signal Kohta to come forwards. He nodded and crouched behind me as he said "found your bag?"

"Yep" I said as I sneaked inside. I quietly passed the watching TV guy who was sleeping and grabbed my bag. I felt relieved but suddenly I saw the sleeping guy's eye started to twitch. I rolled out of the room just in time before he open his eyes.

Kohta then said "so, now what?"

"hold on" I said as I peeked again inside the room. this time the guy was away. I sneaked back inside took out my silenced Five-seven and aimed at his head as I pulled the trigger. Blood splatter on the TV and I smiled in satisfaction. Kohta looked at me and said "did you really have to kill him?"

"i….dont know. Lets just go" I said trying to stir away the subject. Before we both proceed, I took out a spaz of my bag and gave it to Kohta. He smiled and said "hell yeah!"

"SSHHHH! They might hear u-"

"HEY! THE PRISONER'S HAVE ESCAPED!" shouted someone. I frowned as I holster my Five-Seven and took out a pack of knives. Kohta look confused before I strapped 15 knives each on my right and left leg. Then strapped 12 on my arms and finaly held the pack in my hand. The moment on of the guards came into my view, I quickly took out one knife from the pack and threw into his head. I looked at Kohta and said "its best to save Ammo no? I cant always rely on my guns"

Kohta nodded and we both proceeded through the hallways. I saw two more shadows incoming. I prepared two knifes. The moment they came to my view, I threw both of them, hitting on in the head and the other in the neck. I heard Kohta said "awesome"

I smiled and we both kept on proceeding. Then I heard some people walking my way…about…..3 people. I then signal Kohta and he nodded. I looked as he lined up his shot. The moment the came into my view, I said "FIRE!". Kohta didn't waste anytime before shooting 3 of them down quickly. I smiled and said "Nice shot"

He nodded and we both proceeded. Finaly after 30 minutes with no people coming, I spotted a door. Then I said "that must be the exit!". Kohta nodded as we both rushed towards the door. The moment I open the door, we were greeted by 10 men with Ak-47.

*impossible action*

The moment I saw them, I quickly held Kohta to duck. As we both reached the ground, I took several knifes and quickly threw them at the riflemans hitting each of their legs. I quickly stood up, rushed to one and grabbed the rifle and shot him on the head. then I shot the others also.

I sighed and Kohta stood up. "HOW WAS THAT EVEN POSSIBLE?!" said Kohta. I smiled and said "Author's logic"

He sighed and I said "duck". He didn't waste anytime before a sniper shot missed him. I peeked a little and saw there was a sniper at a tower. I sighed as I took of the knifes (except the ones that was strapped to my leg and arms) and put them in my bag. I then took out my custom 50. Caliber sniper rifle. It had a high optic scope with strapped clips so I could reload fast. it was grey with 'AMR' painted on sides and 'One Bullet, One Life' written on the barrel of the gun.

I smiled and said "wanna play sniping? So can I" as I looked towards Kohta and said "cover and fire. Draw his attention"

Kohta nodded and he black shot the spaz and ran to the right. I then went to the left side and lined my shot. I saw the sniper guy on the tower. I waited for 10 seconds to feel the wind, take my shot and aim a perfect head shot. Finaly after 10 seconds, I pulled the trigger, scoring a perfect head shot causing his head to burst and the blood splattered.

I smiled and said "Kohta! Sniper taken down!"

I saw Kohta came to my way and said "alright! Nice shot Lucy! Now lets get out of here!"

"How?" I said. Kohta grinned and pointed at a jeep with a mounted machine gun on the top. I smiled and said "I drive while you shoot". he smiled and said "Got it!"

I nodded as I went inside the Jeep and saw there was no keys. I smiled as I hotwire the car. After 2 minutes, I manage to get the jeep to turn on. Then I said "Hang on!" as I stepped on the gas and off we went. I crashed through the gates as I also ran over some guards.

I smirked and said "nice. Now to get back to Tyler". I then drived for about 2 hours until I saw lots of motorcycle behind us. Then I tapped Kohta's leg as he spinned around and said "FIRING!". I then heard loud gunshots. Then some explosions.

I smiled but didn't see a bike came up to my left. I looked as he pulled out a sawed off Shotgun. "SHIT!" I said as I ducked while dodging his shot. I looked to see him reloading. I took my chance as I took out a knife as I threw into his arm causing him to loose control of the bike as he crashe.d I smirked and said "sucker"

Then I heard Kohta's gun shots stopped. Then he said "Over heated!". I frowned as I suddenly stopped the car and I felt banging behind the car. I smirked as I drived again. I had stopped the car just now so the bikes behind us could crash into the back of the car.

Then I heard Kohta said "Nice. FIRING AGAIN!" as I heard more shooting. I looked at my side mirror and saw there was only left 3 bikes. I smirked as I turned around the car and head for them. The bikes didn't have time to react when I ran them over. I turned the car again and headed for Tyler's way. Then Kohta came in the car again and said "Biker's gone. I think its safe now"

I nodded and off me and Kohta went back to Tyler. It was actually a long ride. I took me like 2 hours to get back at the medical shop. I drifted the jeep as I hopped out of the car. Kohta came out and said "Never….gonna let you…drive" as he comically fainted. I giggled as I knocked on the door and said "TYLER! ITS ME LUCY!"

I felt the door open slowly and saw Tyler with the M4. He smiled as he fully open the door and let us in. then he said "what took you so long? This is usually a small thing for you Lucy!"

"well…I got knocked out and so was Kohta"

He nodded and said "so….how about the gangs?"

"cleared em out. Its safe now" I said. I then sat on a couch and sighed heavily. Then I said "may I take a sleep. I haven't slept for 2 days!"

Tyler nodded as I lied down and closed my eyes falling into my well deserved rest. It was when I thought I was about to rest when I heard banging on the door. I heard some groans and I quickly got up on my feet. Then I whispered loudly "INFECTED!"

Everyone quietly gathered their weapons and I said to Yuuki "anyways out?"

Then the two dudes whom we helped just now said "I saw a back door". I nodded and said "alright, you guys go there while I set up some trap. Now after that, I want you guys to go the bike shop and find the biggest bike or anything that's Is mobile, which can fit us all."

They all nodded and left. Next I took out a wheel of piano strings. I took out some grenades and tied each of them carefully. Next I used the chairs around to set the strings around the door while carefully hanging the grenades. The trick here is that, when they burst through the door, the piano strings with react to the door making it a little shaky causing to the grenades to drop and trigger the explosions.

I sighed and as I went through the back door. When I arrived there, I saw Tyler and the other's were trying to look for a vehicle. Then I said "found anything?"

"Nope….but I did spot a car outside the store" said Tyler. I nodded as I looked through the display window and saw a car in the distant. I then said "alright, you guys quietly do what I ask you to do"

Everyone nodded and I took a deep breath. I open the door slowly and saw a horde of infected in front of the medical store. I then mouthed "move quietly and slowly"

Everyone nodded as all of use quietly sneaked away from the horde. After 2 minutes, we finaly reached the car. I sighed and open the door slowly. I ordered everyone to go in first. Then everyone took a sit as Kohta ride shotgun and said "Hey….the car doesn't fit"

I noticed that too and smiled "Yuuki….take the wheel"

"w-what are you doing Lucy?" she said in a worried tone. I smiled and said "Just take the wheel". She nodded and sat on the drivers sit. Then I said "now when I push the car, I want you to rev up the car got it?"

She nodded and I begin pushing the car. Soon the car revved up causing the infected to look towards my direction. I sighed and pushed the car faster until I heard the engine revved up. "GAS IT!" I shouted. Yuuki then quickly stepped on the gas and off they went. I smiled as I saw the ride away.

Then I turned into the horde and said "So much for my plan but…" as I took out a remote control. I smiled and said "C4 BITCHES!" as I pressed the button causing a an explosion from inside the store.

End of Chapter  
Hi guys! I hope you people keeps on reading my stories ^-^! Oh by the way, to all the readers who have read my first complete fanfic "Birthday Beyond's Birthday", I am happy to say that a sequel is soon coming out! Isnt that great :D see you guys soon on the next chapter.


	9. Chapter 9

Rain  
Z-Day+4  
Lucy

I smiled at the sight in front of me. It was beautiful. Blood everywhere, and body parts everywhere. It was kind of…comforting for me? Anyways, I decided to move away from this location due to the big bang just now had obviously caused a loud racket.

I walked and followed the black tire's line. "good work Yuuki" I said as I walked. It was about 24 minutes later, I saw a horde of infected wandering the streets. I walked past them quietly like it was a daily stroll. I kind of felt at peace. Why? Because all the sakura petals are falling down. Just then I felt a drop on my shoulder. I looked into the sky as it turned darker.

It was about to rain. I didn't mind the rain though. I kept on walking and soon it started to drizzle, then it started raining. It was slow at first then it became heavier and heavier. It was kinda hard to not make a sound but thanks you the loud sounds of the rain, it muffles my footsteps.

I smiled and kept on walking. Just then, I stepped into a puddle causing a loud splash sound. All the infected around the area looked towards my way and slowly dragged themselves towards my way. I frowned and ran for it. It was pretty easy because they were slow. Though, I wonder where shall I go now? I mean I got no place to stay. I need to find myself a shelter before I get a "ACHOO!" I went. Before I have a flu.

I frowned again and kept on running. Just then, I saw something coming towards my way. It was white. It was fast….it was a bike! I quickly ducked just in time before the biker almost hit me in the head with a metal bat. He quickly got down and rushed towards me. I didn't have time for this so I quickly took out my magnum. The moment I pointed at him, he was already near me. He grabbed my hand and suddenly pointed the gun into my neck.

He looked at me with those….mark. he had a mask on him. His appearance had a black jacket with a hoodie. Had black fingerless gloves and long black pants with black sneakers. He also had a mask with flame marks. He then said "Nice gun princess"

I frowned and kicked his balls but he seemed to be unaffected. Then I said "look, I would like to play but-"

"Play? Are you comparing me with those bikers? I am no mere biker!"

"did I say you were?" I said. He thought about it and released me. Then I looked at him and said "look, like I said, we have a problem"

"we? You mean you?" as he revved his bike up and left me. I frowned and saw the horde was getting closer. I frowned again and holster my magnum and ran again. Then I saw a door which was not closed. I sighed a relief and quickly went inside and closed the door behind me. Inside was not dark at all. The lights were still on.

I didn't felt right so I took out my magnum and searched the area. The house only had 1 floor so It was pretty easy to search. Just then, I heard a creak behind me. I turned around quickly and saw an infected was….hanged. I holster my gun and said "who's there?"

"ah…princess" said a familiar voice. It was the same guy again. I frowned and looked above and saw him above me. I then said "what on earth are you doing there?"

He hopped down and said "we are alike aren't we? Special task force"

I had my eyes a little widen and said "Special Task Force?"

"Yes….you are…Lucy Griver, position as a sniper expert yes?"

"sorry, that is in the past life. And what about you?"

"Black ops operative" he said. I then said "meh, not surprised"

He then looked at me and said "you're no fun aren't ya?"

"ha ha…whats your name anyway?"

"ah….i am Shadow, at your service" as he bend down and kissed my hand. I just smiled and said "shadow huh?"

He looked at me and took of his mask reveling a boy with black hair and blue eyes. He smiled and said "bath?"

I instantly knock him out. I frowned and said "on second thought….not a bad Idea. Though I prefer doing it alone"

*later*

I was sitting in this….couch as I dried my hair. It seemed super old and it always make sounds each time you move in them. Anyway, I stood up and saw a random tissue on the ground. I picked it up, and took out a pen from my bag. I wrote down a note that I will be leaving since the rain has stopped.

I picked up my bag and left the building. I didn't know where Shadow went though. I think he was in the shower or what ever. I didn't want to wait. I just wanted to see Takashi and get this over.

I sighed and slowly jogged across the streets. Just then, I felt something vibrate on my thigh. From a strap on my stockings, I pulled out a phone and said "hello?" quietly as possible.

Then I heard some gunshots and came the voice of Tyler. "LUCY! LUCY! WHERE ARE YOU!"

"Tyler?! Whats going on?!" I said. I looked around again and saw no infected. "ITS US! THE CAR SUDDENLY BROKED DOWN AND WE HAD TO MOVE ON FEET. JUST AS WE HAD TO MOVE, LOTS OF INFECTED CAME OVER TO OUR POS- SHIT!" and then the phone went down.

I had my eyes widen and looked towards my phone. I sat down and took a screwdriver out from my bag and took apart the phone one by one. Then I took out a small laptop from my bag again and some cables and plugged in the phones memory storage. It had only 3 history call. Well I didn't use the phone much. Then I traced back the call it was…..2000 meters west.

I sighed as I put in the laptop again and re-assemble my phone and ran west side. I didn't know if I could reach in time but I ran as fast as I could. Just then, I saw a rundown bike near by a fountain with a dead person with a helmet. I sighed and said "thank you lady luck" as I revved up the bike and drive west side.

*Later*

It was getting late and I have been driving for 49 minutes. I was getting super worried when I heard gunshots. I quickly went to the source and saw a group of people moving and shooting while running away from a horde of infected. I saw them trapped by a wall of bricks. I took out a binocular and saw it was Takashi and the others. I sighed a relief and took out at least 3 grenades. I was about to throw them when something black passed me.

I saw the black jumped down and landed infront of Takashi and the others. I recognized that badge anywhere. It was Shadow! I jumped down also and stood in front of the others. I looked behind and saw everyone looked kind of relieved.

I went to Tyler and said "are you okay? Are you hurt?"

He smiled and said "no im not Lucy". I smiled and just hugged him. He hugged me back and I stopped hugging him. "I knew you guys were dating!" said Alice. I nodded a no and said "no we're not. He is my friend"

"well so nice to have a fateful reunion but im afraid its gonna be harder to fight out of here in the rain" said Shadow. I looked into the sky and saw the sky darkening. I looked behind and said to the others "take a break….we got this"

"no…I insist I fight along side you guys" said Saeko as she took a out a katana and took a stance. Wow this women is just plain badass. "yeah! I'll support from a distance" said Kohta as I set up a bi-pod and lied down while aiming. I smiled and saw the rain dripping. I put on my hoody and somewhat had a change of personality as I said "lets take down some bitches" as I took out my magnum.

The moment a single raindrop touched the ground. 3 of us rushed towards the horde as Kohta started firing. I aimed down quickly and pulled the trigger and shot 4 in the head piercing each of the infected. I spin and pulled the trigger again with the other magnum and shot one in the leg causing its leg to burst and fell down while also tumbling down other infected. Just then, Shadow came and booted the infected's head causing blood to splatter everywhere.

While the tumbling infected struggled to get up, Saeko came up and slashed at least about 4 in the stomach and cut each of them in half. I saw the organs spilling out. It was a beautiful sight for me. I holster my magnums and took out my katana from my bag. I rushed towards the horde and slashed sideways cutting of the head of 5 infected. Then I spinned and slashed 2 more on the torso. This time, I held the katana in two hands as I stood on my toes and spinned rapidly while slashing all the infected in around me. "looks like that useless ballerina class that Beyond forced me to isn't as useless as I thought" I said to myself.

As I stopped spinning, I realized I found my self in the middle of the horde. An infected grabbed me and tried to bite me when suddenly its head burst off. I looked across towards Takashi's side and saw Satoshi holding a sniper while aiming down the sight. I smiled as I cut my through. After cutting my way back to Saeko and the others. I felt the rain begin to feel heavier. It was easy for me but what worries me is that, the others will have a hard time to get through because due to lack of experience. Or so I thought.

I looked to the side and saw Shadow sheathing his Katana and bend down to his knees while holding his Katana tightly. I saw Saeko said "isn't that?"

"ah yes…a famous katana style no?" Shadow said smiling which I could tell what he did under his mask of his. Then he said "Shingeku Style: Yiri Hanatau Giri!" as he suddenly took his Katana out slowly and disappearing while appearing again all the other side of the horde. The moment he sheathed his Katana, at least half of the horde (roughly around 120 I counted) fell to the ground. Everyone jawdropped as Shadow said "I leave the rest to you guys" as he walked away. "Lucy, lets finish this!" said Saeko. I nodded as we both rushed towards the remaining hordes. We both slashed sidewards and cut at least 9 in infected in total. After roughly around 3 minutes, all the horde was totally finished. I sighed and took a deep breath. Saeko then said "you have a good swordmanships within you". I smiled and said "thank you". we both laughed and went back to the group. I then went to Satoshi and said "thank you". he had a blank face and said "who are you?"

I had my eyes widen and said "its me, Lucy!". He looks as if he really don't know me. I went to him and said "tell me, how did you meet these people?". He then said "I don't know". My suspicion was correct, he has short term memory!

End of Chapter

It was kinda short in my point of view. Oh well, thanks to all who keeps on reading this! I hope you guys keep on reading. See ya guys soon. Jibster out!


	10. Chapter 10

Memories of the Lost  
Z-Day+4  
Lucy

"He has short term memory!" I said to myself. I looked over to Satoshi and said "right. If you don't remember us, its best to reintroduce us again no?" as I looked towards Takashi. he groaned a little but said "fine"

After introducing each other again, Satoshi seems to be taking this well and said "where to now?"

"well…we still need to go to the police station" said Takashi. everyone nodded and Kohta said "how do we get there?"

"….." Takashi went and facepalmed himself. Then I said "hmm…Tyler, find the nearest vehicle shop, or bar or any kind of place that would have a mobile vehicle in them"

"Yes Ma'am!" he said as he begin using his laptop. Then I turned to Satoshi and said "come with me"

"….okay" he said. I looked back and said "Yuuki you too". She just nodded and followed me. "Hey whats going on here?" said Takashi. I turned around again and said "I need to take a little detour. I don't wanna slow you guys down so, go on ahead without me. I got this too anyway. Plus I have a map of the town, so I am going to be fine"

Takashi frowned and said "just stay safe"

"Then it's a Date!" I smiled as I walked away with Yuuki and Satoshi. Yuuki walked up towards me and said "where are we going Lucy?"

"well….i wanted to go and investigate those things"

"the infected? What is the point? What we all know is that, they hunt through sound. They can't see. These are the things we need to know! Other than that, we're just wasting out time!"

I frowned and said "then you have a better idea?"

"how about we just go back to Takashi and the others and join up with them" said Satoshi. I looked at him and said "hmm…okay"

Yuuki suddenly frowned and said "Lucy…what is exactly your plans?"

"nothing" I said as I walked back to Takashi and the others. I can feel Yuuki frowning. I smiled and said "well…its something"

*Later*

I was currently sitting on top of the Humvee that we founded near a shop. I notice that there are a lot of this sitting randomly. Must be soldiers or the story line is like that. I looked into the sky and saw it was dawn. It must be 5 day's already then. I haven't slept but I still felt wide-awake.

I lied down and looked into the semi-dark sky. I always loved Dawn and sunsets. Make me in peace. Just then, I felt the hatch of the Humvee open. I turn around and saw Takashi coming out.

He looked at me and said "not sleeping? I heard from Yuuki its been 5 days in total you haven't slept!"

"well…I rarely sleep anyway. Being in the police force is what you have to sacrifice…though it depends on you"

"police force?" he said as he sat next to me. "ah…I haven't told you. I have worked with lots of agencies in the world." As I unzipped my bags and took out a case full of badges. There was the Special Task Force, FBI, CIA, the British Army, NSA and many more. The latest one was the normal police force that was in this town.

"wow….that's awesome" Takashi said. I smiled and said "yeah it's awesome…sometimes. I had to sacrifice my time with my friends. Though I did have Tyler all the way. We were un-separate-able since we were in the orph- I mean, since we were kids"

He nodded and said "get down there and sleep. I'll take the next watch"

I was about to protest until I felt a massive surge of pain on my head. I quickly said "t-thank you" as I climbed down the hatch and sat took an empty spot to sleep. I closed my eyes and for once…I felt at peace.

Memories of the Lost  
Z-Day+5  
Lucy

I open my eyes and saw everyone staring at me. "aah~ she looks so cute in her sleep" said Shizuka. "I know right" said Kohta. I blushed a little and the females (minus Saaya) giggled. I smiled and said "Um…thank you. now if you need me, I shall be upstairs" as I quickly open the hatch and saw a beautiful clear sky.

I saw Takashi lying around while sleeping. Then it hit me. How was he able to stay up here, without falling off? again, author's logic. I sat next to him and stared at his sleeping face. He looked really at peace.

I smiled and looked elsewhere. Just then, I saw a horde of infected in front of us. Then I tapped the humvee and said "Horde!"

I heard Sebastian shouted "I know!" as he drove through them all. It was very easy to drive through them. Just then, I felt a thump. I looked to my side and saw Takashi fell of the Humvee. "TAKASHI!" I shouted as I jumped down from the Humvee.

I saw the horde was gathering around him. I quickly took out my magnums and rapidly shoot blankly. I hit many of them but that didn't stop them. I stopped and quickly took out an M4 and rapidly shoot them. It was fast but I don't think I was fast enough. I ran as I put the M4 back in and draw my Katana. I arrived just in time and spin around as I slashed most of them in the torso.

It was only left 3 of them. I slashed one on the head and the other on the leg. The last one was about to bite me when I heard a loud gun shot. I turned around and saw Takashi standing up while aiming down on his shotgun.

Then he looked at me and said "you okay?"

"yeah….thanks" I said. Then he looked and said "shoot, the Humvee is already gone. Now what?"

I looked at him and said "lets go on foot. Its best to move as fast as you can". Takashi nodded and we both proceeded. I took a deep breath and tried to kept on moving….why am I saying this? Because suddenly, my body felt heavy.

I panted and looked at Takashi and said "Takashi….i feel light head-" I didn't get to finish before I fainted.

Memories of the Lost  
Z-Day+5  
Takashi

I saw Lucy falling into the ground. I looked at her and heard her snoring. I groaned and said "great….i am to carry her now" as I picked her up and her bag. I gave her a piggy back ride as I walked slowly following the direction of the car tracks.

I moved quite fast, due to Lucy being light and so is her bag. I mean, I saw her putting an auto rifle inside the bag. How is that not normal. I sighed and kept on moving.

It was about 30 minutes of walking when I heard some groans. I turned around and saw a couple of infected. They were no harm because I made no sound of what so ever. It was just fine until I heard Lucy said "nngh…..pie" in her sleep. I heard more groaning and saw more infected heading towards my way.

I groaned and tried to move faster. But it was hard. Plus I had no protection. I had holster my shotgun, Lucy is sleeping and its quite hard to move around even though she is very light.

I felt a grab on my leg and saw an infected grabbed my leg. "dammit!" I cursed as I fell down and dropped Lucy. I turned around and saw the infected tried to bite my leg but I quickly kicked its face. It was almost useless but it seemed to slow it down. What worried me is that, the other infected around us was going to get near us.

Just then, i heard lots of slashing sounds. I tried to look but I was shocked when I saw then infected's head was…gone. I looked to the one that grabbed my leg and saw its head is also gone. Then I saw someone standing over me. It was that Shadow guy.

He looked at me through that mask and said "having trouble with the baddies are we? A knight always have to protect his princess" as he gave me his hand for support. I accepted his support and said "I don't know who you are but thanks"

He gave me his hand again and said "no, don't thank me. I was merely doing what anyone would do…unless their stupid"

I nodded and picked Lucy up again and said "now if you would excuse me…im gonna go join the others"

"need some assistance?" he said. I sighed and said "what ever you wish to do" as I kept on walking. He walked on my side and said "very well….let's being our quest!"

I rolled my eyes and said in my head "he is such a child". After countless hours of walking, I spotted the Police station. I then said "hey th-", I didn't get time to finish because Shadow was no longer by my side.

I kept on walking and saw some car tracks and saw a blood note on the wall. It said "if anyone is reading this, this means you Takashi, head west of here, we will then join with a group of survivors"

I smiled and said "must be Rei" as I kept on walking again. Then I felt something wet on my shoulder. I turned to my side and saw Lucy drooling in her sleep while she said "guehe….so warm"

I had no idea what she was dreaming, it was best to ignore and keep on moving. Though it felt disgusting on my shoulder. I laughed to myself and kept on walking again.

Memories of the Lost  
Z-Day+5  
Lucy

I open my eyes slowly and saw the ground moving. I looked around and saw someone was carrying me. It was Takashi. I was about to say something when I felt something wet on my mouth. I saw that I had drooled on Takashi's shoulder in my sleep.

I blushed and said "Um…Takashi?"

"Lucy? You're awake?" as he set my down slowly. Then I looked at him and said "um…sorry for that….thing" as I pointed at my drool stain. He laughed and said "nah its cool. Lets get moving"

I nodded and stood up and carried my bag again. "how long was I out?" I asked. "Only a couple of hours. Though I did carry you for quite a distance" Takashi replied with pride. I giggled a little and said "was there any trouble?"

"yeah, there was. But that Shadow guy came to help us. Sometimes, I think he is stalking our group. Speaking of group, Rie and the others went to a group of survivors"

"hmm…I see. What is this group?" I asked. Takashi nodded and said "No idea". I nodded and kept on walking with him. It was strange to not see any infected around.

*Later*

Me and Takashi finaly arrived into this…camp. It was quite big and there was lots of people. Then I saw some people in soldier outfit came to us and said "halt! Are you infected"

"Nope" I said causally. They were about to ask something else when I heard a voice said "ah…stand down. Their with me". I turned around and saw Shadow walking towards us. "where on earth do you keep on appearing?"

"where ever the little princess goes to" he said. I just laughed a little as the soldiers dudes let us in. I turned around and saw Shadow disappear. "he does that a lot" said one of the soldier. I nodded and said "thank you for letting us in".

They nodded and walked somewhere. I looked at Takashi and said "now. Lets go search for the others". Takashi nodded and we both searched the camp. It didn't take us long when I felt something massive on my head. "Lucy!~" said a familiar voice. "Shizuka" I said as she kept on hugging me.

She then let go of me and said "where have you been! We all missed you". I smiled and said "we need to take a little detour" as I looked at Takashi. he nodded and said "yeah, ran to some problem. Now where is the others?"

"their right over there" Shizuka said as she pointed to a big tent. Takashi went inside and I saw him being greeted by Rei. I smiled and said "hmm…so did Rei found her parents?"

"yeah she did. Now we are going to follow the military" said Shizuka. "plus…I know" she said again. "know what?" I said as I raised my eye brow. "you have a thing for Takashi!" she laughed and pointed at me. I put on my best poker face and said "no I'm not". She laughed again and put my face between those gigantic melons and said "Just kidding! You're so cute when you do that face~"

I couldn't breath but she did let me go. I took a deep breath and said "how do even carry those things?!" as I pointed towards her gigantic breasts. "oh you know…I'm used to it" she said. I sweatdropped and said "didn't know she had an answer for that"

Just then, I heard a commotion coming from a side. I looked and saw a car jeep in coming. I saw lots of soldiers lining up. I went to see and saw the Jeep stopping. Then came out another lady. She was wearing a black jacket with her hoodie on. She had a mask, with white flowers on them. She had long sleeved black jacket with a hoodie (said just now) with black stockings and skirt and black shoes. I frowned and said to myself "THAT BITCH STOLE MY SENSE OF FASHION!"

I then saw the door of the jeep open and came out a man. He was quite tall. Had his black hair sleeked all the way back. Had a single scar on the right eye but had both eyes still open. Then he wore a black button up general suit. It was black, with those shoulder pad with 4 stars in them. Then he had white gloves, had long black pants and wore black boots.

Then the lady said "Sergeant Major of the Army: Sakura Griver, reporting!" as she showed a badge of Sergeant Major on her left arm. I had my eyes widen and said "Griver?"

Then Sakura said "ATTENTION! RESPECT FOR GENERAL GRIVER!" as everyone saluted. I had my eyes widen again and said "dad?". Just then, Sakura walked up to me and said "out of the way low ranking"

I frowned and said "I have you know, I am a corporal". "Tsk…such low ranking soldier" she said as she walked pass me. I frowned and said "ah yes….my name is Lucy Griver"

And at that point, she stopped and said "Impossible". I switched into my emotionless mode and said "hello….father" as I turned into 'big general Griver'. I looked at me and said "Lucy…."

"Father…it's good to see you after all this time. After you left me….15 years ago (im 16 by the way) at that orphanage at England"

He looked at me and said "I have no regrets". I had my eyes widen and said "how dare you!" as I intended to hit him. Just then, I heard a gunshot and felt my body became heavier. I managed to turn around and saw Sakura with a Platinum colour magnum pointing the gun at me. Then I realized. She shot me in the head.


	11. Chapter 11

Memories of the Lost part 2  
Z-Day+4  
Shadow

I heard a loud gunshot in the compound. I hopped down from a tree and saw Lucy's body falling. I had my eyes widen and rushed to her just in time before she fell. "Lucy?" I said softly. She still could move her lips. Though none of that beautiful voice of her came through.

She mouthed me "i can't breath". I just remained calmed and said softly again "anything you desire my princess?"

"I want….you to bring my body to a doctor name….Ariel" she said before closing her eyes. I smiled under my mask and lifted her bridal style. I managed to feel a breeze on my shoulder indicating she is still alive. I turned to Sakura and said "Ms. Sakura, I'm afraid little princess is to be going away for quite some time. She has entrusted me into bringing her body somewhere. And I am too bring her friends with me too"

"Tsk. What ever" she said as she walked away. I went to Takashi and said "Takashi, princess tasked me to find a doctor that may help her"

"Help her? she was shot on the damn head! how is that possible?!" he said. I smiled under my mask and said "now I know the black knight is angry, but the princess asked me, the white knight, to bring you guys!"

He groaned and said "fine. Guys! We're going!" and with that, the others came out of the tent. They were still in shock what happen though. I understand them very well. Even though they just meet princess, she is a person every could love instantly.

I then said "Now, do any of you know a person name doctor Ariel?". Just then, the golden hair succubus said "ah! I know who she is! She is famous and I know where she may live!"

"then take us to her!" I said in a funny way. Everyone laughed a little and then the giant ant said "now…how are we gonna travel?"

I laughed crazily and said "FEAR NOT! I HAVE A WAY!" as I ran somewhere. Everyone sweatdropped and I laughed crazily. I came back again and I was in a military truck. Everyone jawdropped and I said "COME MY FRIENDS! WE SHALL VENTURE INTO THE DEEP WOODS!"

Everyone nodded and went in the back and the white knight went ride shotgun. I put princess between us and he said "now…how are you gonna know where are you going?"

Just then, the succubus open the hatch behind us and said "okay! I think she's right ov-"

"I'll take care of this" said eagle. He took out his portable tv and said "okay…we are going 300 meter west…then 300 meters south….final 400 meters north"

I nodded and stepped on the gas as the truck moved. It was a quite trip. I looked at princess body and saw her just….not moving. It was actually sad. Then the white knight said "how was she able to move when she got shot in the head?"

Then eagle said "Lucy has a special brain and/ or head condition. I saw her getting shot in the head in an execution in a….classified area once, she survived the shot. She was helped by the same doctor Ariel"

White Knight had his eyes widen and said "we must get to her fast!". I smiled and hasten our speed. It was about 3 hours later, when we arrived at the…..mansion, it was kind of overrun. I got down and carried princess on my back. I held my katana on my right hand and used the left to support her. I then said "hey Takashi! help me clear this place up!"

Then came in the shogun. She said "I'll help him" as she draw her Katana. I smiled and thought to myself "Shogun and the White Knight eh? What a nice combo" as I moved through the jungle of giants. Hehehe….Attack on Zombies.

I chuckled to myself softly and arrived at the castle's door. I turned behind and shouted "GO!" and with that, White Knight and the Shogun begin shooting and slashing their way towards me.

I kicked the castle's door open and saw the castle was very….deserted. I moved inside and saw a couple of giants moving about. I was about to sneak through them when I quickly dropped princess's body and I ducked. I looked up and saw one of the giants head was stabbed by a…..scalpel?

I then saw a white figure moving in the darkness. Then one by one, the giant's body fell into the ground. I stood up and picked up princess's body and saw a person standing in front of me. She said "ah~ is Lucy-san in trouble again? I am doctor Ariel…pleasure to meet you….soldier" as the person showed herself. She was….kind of short. She had white hair tied into very long pigtails, all the way to her legs. Then she wore a doctor's coat, inside the doctor's coat was a long sleeved black shirt, with a necktie. She wore a stripped skirt, it was black and had red boxes in them. She wore black shoes and long black socks.

She put a hand in her cheeks and smiled while saying "ah…the dead's body is such a beautiful sight. Now…is Lucy….not alive?"

"I'm afraid ms…Ariel. She is alive, barely. She was shot in the he-"

"ah~ don't need to tell me. Give me the body and I shall do the work" as she gave me her arm. I stared into her yellow eyes and had a bad feelings for this. I gave princess body and she walked somewhere within the mansion. I walked back and saw the giants were….increasing?

I then said "Shingeku Style: Sonic Sound wave!" as I held my Katana and ran through lots of the Giants. I slashed them so fast, that their body never fell yet. I slashed through their heads….then their arms. Through every one of them. By the time I was back at the truck and sheathed my Katana….the giants finaly fell.

I saw White Knight and Shogun looked amazed as Shogun said "you never fail to amaze me". I smiled as I bowed and said "a pleasure my dear" as I kissed her hand and suddenly disappeared.

Memories of the Dead  
Z-Day+5  
Takashi

It was day light as I open my eyes. We were still in the mansion. Shadow had left and Lucy still haven't came out of the mansion. I was getting kind of worried though. I then hoped down from the top of the truck and saw Saeko standing, with her eye's closed. "Saeko? Are you sleeping?"

She instantly shot her eye's open and said "n-no I'm not!". I chuckled and said "well….let's check inside"

She nodded as we both moved in the mansion. It was kind of messed up. I did see infected's body on the ground. I saw they had no head so means they are dead….again.

I was about to move in until I heard a soft voice said "ara ara~ more visitors I have?". I looked towards the soft voice's direction and saw a short white hair girl came out with….Lucy. I saw her walking normally but she had a bandage on her head. I rushed to her and said "Lucy! Are you ok?!". She had her emotionless face and said "who are you?"

"….." I went at first. Then I laughed and said "ahahahaha! Lucy, stop joking now". She took out her magnum and pointed it on my head and said "who….the fuck….are you?"

Memories of the Lost  
Z-Day+5  
Lucy

I shot my eyes open and founded my self on a…..table? I looked around and saw a person standing next to me. "ah~ it seems you're awake Lucy-san" the female voice said. I turned around and said "….Ariel?"

She smiled and said "let's go Lucy, you're friends are waiting". I just nodded and stood up slowly. I saw two magnums on the table and picked it up while holstering on my back. Then I saw my backpack and put it over my shoulder. I walked outside with Ariel and saw to people walking in…..they looked familiar. Then the male one rushed to me and said "Lucy! Are you ok?!".

I looked at him and said "who are you?". he begin laughing like a crazy person and said "you can stop joking now". I frowned and took out my magnum and pointed at his head while saying "who…the fuck are you?". his smile dropped and said "Ariel! What the hell happen to her?!"

Ariel said "ah~ it seems she lost her memories after getting shot in the head. that's what happen last time. Though Tyler was with her the whole time". I had my eye's widen and said "Tyler? Where is he?!" I demanded. The male just pointed at the truck. I rushed towards it and saw it was a military truck. I went to the back and saw a couple of people inside of them. The stared at me and said "LUCY!"

I remained emotionless and said "who are you people? What have you done to Tyler?". At the swift motion, everyone's smiled dropped and came out Tyler. I looked at him and said "Tyler, who is this people?!"

He sighed and said "Um…Lucy….they are our friends". I looked at them and suddenly had a stinging pain on my head. I suddenly have memories and flashes into my head. I didn't want to feel anymore pain so I locked them inside my head and said "I do not know who they are"

Tyler's smile dropped and said "yeah….you don't". I frowned and said "is something the matter?". Tyler nodded and said "nah, everything is just…fine". I nodded and sat next to him. I then said "so…what on earth is going on with the world?"

*Later*

Tyler had explained to me that the world was on the zombie apocalypse. At first I didn't belive him, but then I saw the dead bodies. I belived him then. Tyler told me that I knew this people but for some reason, I cant figure out who they are. He also told me I serve as one of the core member's of this survivor's group.

I didn't like being on top, though I did asked him why I can't remember everything. Ariel than came to me and explained that I had loss memories, and to regain back all this, I must go to the person who started this. So here I am, sitting on top of a military truck, heading towards the place that made me…loss my memories. i was scouting the area when I saw a camp and I tapped the truck. It stopped and we arrived at the camp. I saw two guards came up and I heard them said "you have the nerve to come here again? Didn't we tell you get lost?"

I jumped down and came up to the person name….Sebastian. I looked at him and said "what is….the matter?" as I looked at the guards. The moment they look at me, they ran somewhere. Sebastian shrugged and said "let's go in". I nodded and we both walked in. as we enter, I saw lots of stares towards my direction. I ignored them and kept on walking.

Just then, we arrived at this big tent. It was black. I saw the two guards going inside the tent. I heard some shouting and this girl came out. She was about my height, but I couldn't see her face. She looked at me and I could tell she was glaring. She then took out this platinum colored magnum handgun and pointed at my head. I saw she was about to pull the trigger but I quickly went to her, hit her hand to drop her gun, took her gun and pointed at her head and said "what...did I do?"

She looked at me and suddenly laughed. "AHAHAHAHAHAHA! YOU DON'T REMEMBER DO YOU?! PATHETIC!". I frowned and knocked her out with her own gun and dropped it on her head and said "I hate people like you". I walked inside the tent to meet this tall man. I looked up at him and had my eye's widen. Suddenly lots of memories flushed into my head. I screamed like a mad person and held my head tightly.

I suddenly said "I know….what happen" as I looked up at the man. I stared at him and instantly glared and said "YOU! YOU CAUSED THIS!"

Memories of the Lost  
Z-Day+5  
Takashi

I heard Lucy shouting "YOU CAUSED THIS!" as I looked towards Ariel and said "…how did she?"

"ah~ like I said, Lucy has a special brain condition. Not only she can survive extreme damage, she can also regain back what was lost"

I nodded and said "does that mean?". She smiled and said "yes, Lucy's back~". I smiled and saw Lucy walking out. I saw Sakura standing up behind her as Lucy looked at her.

Memories of the Lost  
Z-Day+5  
Lucy

He looked at me with those emotionless eye's and said "you are like your mother". I glared at him and said "YOU KNOW NOTHING OF MY MOTHER! YOU LEFT HER! YOU NEVER LOVED HER! BECAUSE OF YOU, I LOST HER!" as I took out an amulet and shouted again "THIS IS THE ONLY THING I COULD REMEMBER ABOUT HER! I HATE YOU!" as I came out of the tent. As I came out, I saw Sakura standing. I glared at her and grabbed her by the collar and pointed my magnum at her and said "And you! how dare you treat my like this! I AM YOUR GODDAMN OLDER SISTER! DON'T YOU DARE SHOW YOUR FACE, AROUND HER AND WITH THAT OLD MAN EVER AGAIN!" as I dropped her. I spited at the ground and walked away.

I looked at Sebastian who was standing in fear. I instantly smiled and said "Sebastian, lets go back to the others". He nodded and I walked with him. I saw lots of soldier blocking my path as they shouted "HOW DARE YOU DO THAT TO-" they didn't get to finish when I glared them with my green eyes. They shut their mouths and ran away in fear. I smiled again and walked to the truck and met Tyler. He looked up at me. Before he could say anything, I hugged him. "Lucy?" he said. I smiled and said "thank you…T".

His eye's widen a little and said "I don't know what I did but…your most welcome…G". I let go of him and smiled while saying to the others "I am soooo sorry on not remembering you guys. You guys are my friends"

Everyone smiled and Alice went to me and hugged my leg while saying "welcome back Lucy". I smiled and patted her head. then Takashi came in and said "alright, enough of the welcome back and all, but we need to move"

I went to him and slapped him. He looked at me and said "OW WHAT THE HELL LUCY". I smiled and said "oh nothing". he blushed a little and said "….I CALL SHOTGUN!"as he ran. I chased him and said "HELL NAW!".

End of Chapter  
Hahahaha! How do you guys like the story so far. I got positive review's which makes me happy :D. oh if you are wondering, Shadow talks in nicknames. Here is a list of them:

White Knight/Black Knight = Takashi

Succubus = Shizuka (lol)

Shogun = Saeko

Eagle = Tyler

Princess = Lucy

Giants = Infected/Zombies/Them

This is en extra list for future reference:

Giant Ant = Rei

Witch = Saaya

Dumpling = Kohta

Though I may not remember them all so don't blame me if I don't remember. Jibster out!


	12. Chapter 12

Air of the Dead  
Z-Day+5  
Lucy

Well…here we are. We were all currently at a barricaded hotel taking a rest and planning where to go next. It was quite hard though. Everyone had no idea where is where.

Just then, I realized something. "How about we watch TV?" I said. Takashi kind of facepalmed and said "what on earth will that do good for us?". I smiled and said "TV is knowledge" as I turned on the TV. It was static everywhere, so I flipped channels to channels.

It was about 30 channels later, I founded a person talking. Here is how it goes: "Hello there world! If you are seeing this, this is a channel straight coming from mother England!, the safest place of all!"

I had my eye's widen and said In my head "what if we go to whammy's?". then the new's reported (female) said "now, I know all you foreigners are thinking of coming here. Fear not! Our ships will guide you guys to safety! Please, go to a harbor in each of your region, and await for us! We will be coming from by this signal" as she took out a flag. It was the union jack.

I smiled and said "good ol mother England". Takashi raised his eyebrows and said "you are not thinking?"

"yeah, who wants to go to England?"

Everyone kind of smiled and cheered. then Saaya came up to me and said "and how do we find a harbor?". I then smiled and said "Tyler, if you would be a dear", he smiled and begin searching with his laptop.

"you guys are amazing" said Rei. I smiled and said "Thank you". I went to the balcony of the hotel, it was already night. I looked into the sky and said "just you wait guys, I'm coming home"

"ah yes, will I be invited?" said a voice behind me. I turned around and saw Shadow standing there. "How on earth?" I said. He smiled and said "like I said, the knight follows where the princess goes to"

I then frowned a little and said "tell me, why do you keep on calling me princess?". I can feel he smiled under that mask of his as he open his mask and said "why, anyone as beautiful as you, deserve to be called a princess"

I just smiled and said "tsk, I'm not beautiful" as I turned my back. Shadow then said "I'll take that as a yes?". I just nodded and I heard him clapped as he went inside the room and I heard some gasps.

I then looked into the sky again and then looked down. I saw lots of infected roaming about. I went back inside and saw everyone preparing for sleep. I then said "sleeping already?"

Everyone looked at me with a horrified face and said "why don't you sleep?". I nodded and said "nah, I prefer to not sleep". Just then, the girls made a devious smile and said "why don't you sleep?"

"um…I don't have a sleep wear" I said….though what does it matter?!. Then they all smiled and said "DRESS TIME!"

"NOOOo!" I screamed comically as they pounced on me with various dresses they got from thin air. After a couple of hours, I was now currently in a black nightgown with black straps on my shoulders and thigh. All the girls sighed and said "she is so cute".

My face turned a little red and said "why?". They all giggled and said "well…you're our friend so please get some rest with us". I smiled and said "I guess a little sleep couldn't hurt" as I looked a place to sleep. I saw this was tonight's sleeping position: Rei was in bed with….Takashi and Alice being in the middle. Kohta was sleeping on the ground near the couch with Saaya being on the couch. Saeko was sleeping on a smaller bed near Takashi's bed. Sebastian was sleeping in a sleeping mattress and Shadow….was sitting on a stool.

I went to him and said "Not sleeping?". He looked at his mask and said "nope….a knight always stay on his guard"

I frowned and little and said "tell me….what is your real name?". he had his eye's widen and looked at me while saying "…". I nodded and said "it's okay if you don't want to tell me" as I walked back and slept on Takashi's back. I closed my eyes and got a sleep for the first time in this crazy world.

The Harbor  
Z-Day+6  
Lucy

I open my eye's slowly as I heard some giggle's. I then fully open my eyes to see everyone looking at me. I got up and rubbed my head and said "is something the matter?"

The girls giggled and said "look". I turned too my side and saw a drool stain. My face went instant red and said "…..Its not mine!". They all burst into laughing and said "SHE IS SO CUTE!"

I pouted and went to the bathroom to take a shower. Again, this time I forgot to lock the door.

*POV end's*

Takashi open his eye's slowly to find something almost wet near his face. He quickly got up and saw a drool stain on his right side. Then he said "But Alice was sleeping on my left?". He shrugged and stood up while saying "is everyone up?" as he stretched around. He saw everyone (still in PJ's) was doing their own thing as they said "yeah, everyone's up".

Takashi nodded and went to the bathroom and saw another beautiful sight in front of him. Lucy, naked with her hair wet. His eye's widen and he jawdropped. Lucy turned around and saw this and quickly throw a soap into his eyes.

*Lucy's POV*

I saw Takashi standing there with jawdropping. I quickly took a soap and threw it into his eyes. He then shouted "JESUS FUCK ME EYES!" as he went somewhere. Kohta and Tyler came also this time with Sebastian and Shadow. I threw some more again and they shouted "AAAAGH!" as they went somewhere again. I locked the door and said "I am having a serious De Ja Vu" as I dried my hair fully and dressed up into my usual dress.

I went out to see the boys with their eyes red and grumbling. Though I did see Shadow standing normal-y with his eyes red. He smiled and said "THOUGH I CANT SEE! A KNIGHT SHOULD ALWA-" I didn't let him finish as I knocked him out and said "yeah yeah, I know" as I sat down and kept on drying my hair.

*Later*

Everyone had finished preparing and was ready to leave. It was kind of awkward with Shadow around though, but he is mostly seen distant from others. We then walked out of the hotel quietly and saw no infected roaming about.

I looked at Tyler and said "right…where is the nearest harbor around here?"

He looked at me and took a deep breath and said "none…most of them are infected. I did find another way to go back home though"

"and how do you suppose we do that?"

He smiled and pointed into the sky. I looked up and said "you have got to be kidding me….we must….fly?"

"yep" he said cheerfully. I sighed and said "and how do we do that?", Tyler smiled again and said the airport of course. I facepalmed myself and said "right….onwards!" as I took Tyler's route.

I looked at the map its going to be a 4 day walk trip. I looked behind and saw the others looking at us and said "again….you two are amazing". I smiled and off we went in search of the airport…hopefully it isn't infected.

*Later*

The group was walking quietly through the streets. It was seriously strange to not see an infected for the past few hours. Wonder what is driving them away? just then, I saw a bus passing us. It stopped on my right and came out…."Shido" I said.

He smiled and said "ah fellow students, still out here are we? How about we join toge-" he didn't have time to finish before Rei quickly said "no". I looked at her and then went at her side and said "I'm not calling the shots" as I pointed at Takashi. he looked at me, then Shido and said "look, as much as the bus is really useful to get to our….destination, I don't wanna take some help from you guys". Shido smiled and said "that's a shame, but allow me to ease your methods of traveling" as he went back inside the bus. I was a little confused when he said that, but then he honked the bus's horn very loudly causing me to hear some groans.

The bus drove of leaving us here. I frowned and said "heads up, company". I saw Saeko drawing her sword but then Takashi grabbed her shoulder and said "alright, I know you wanna kill em badly but this isn't the right time. We gotta move". I saw Saeko frown a bit, though I gotta agree with her. I looked and saw only little infected was heading towards our way. I then point at it and said "look, it's only a couple. We can take em" as I drew my katana. Saeko smiled as we rushed towards them but stopped when we saw a sea of horde behind Them. We quickly went back to Takashi and said "right, let's move"

He smirked and said "told ya". I playfully punched his arm as we ran through the streets. I looked at the map and said "okay, we need a vehicle". I saw Sebastian coming up next to me and said "I know where we can get one". I looked at him and said "how?", the next sound I heard was a loud crashing sound. I looked around and saw Shadow breaking the window of a RV. Then he said "found one" as he went inside. The group went inside there and took around inside. It had a toilet, a mini-fridge and a tv inside. I saw a couple of gas canisters and said "I think we found our vehicle. I went outside again and saw a ladder leading to the top as I said "guys, I'll be up" as I went up.

I stood there and sat down and tapped the top and said "all set!". I saw Shadow gave a thumbs up as he said "Sebastian, hit it!" as he stepped on the gas and of we went to our airport seeking. It was easy to sit on top, it wasn't bumpy either. I could lay down safely on top of here! But I decided to scout the area just in case. I looked around and still didn't see much infected. I wonder where they went? I lied down again and looked into the sky. A memory flashed inside my head.

*Flashback*

**I little Lucy was looking into the sky in the roof top of Whammy's. she touched the sky and grabbed it and said "I want to….fly one day"**

*End Flashback*

I smiled and said "well….at least I know how to fly a plane" as I sat back up. It was already sundown when I felt the van stopped. I hopped down and said "what is wrong?"

"fuel's out" said Sebastian. At that point, Takashi came out and said "alright, we need to split up, some of us stay in the van to defend it while the other goes out to search fuel. Tyler, stay here and guide us through"

"Got it!" he said as he took out his laptop. "now who wants to stay?"

Rei raised her hand and said "I'll stay behind, I had my share of walking". Takashi nodded and said "who else?"

Soon it was only me, Kohta and Shadow who left to search. The other stayed due to lack of protection from us three. I mean, Shadow has his sword, Kohta and his guns and me….for being awesome. Nah just kidding.

Takashi then said "great, now is there a way for us to communicate from a distance?" as he looked around the van for something. I took out a walkie-talkie from my bag and gave it to him and said "channel 3" as put on an earpiece to let me communicate with Tyler easily.

Takashi nodded and said "be safe" as 3 of us left. "WHOO! ANOTHER ADVENTURE WITH LUCY!" said Kohta. I smiled and said "glad for you to be on board". He giddily skipped as Shadow remained silent. I felt my earpiece vibrate as I pressed a button and Tyler's voice said "testing….testing"

"clear" I replied. Then he said "nice, now that we can communicate, the nearest gas station is about…..2km north from us"

"that is….going back into town….again" I said. "yep" he said. I nodded and said "lets move!" as I lead them. Then I said "oh by that way, we need a vehicle. I'll be damned if I walk again"

I heard Tyler laughed and said "okay got it. About 1.5 km in your current direction, there should be a bar, try looking for around there"

I groaned and continued walking. It was about 30 minutes later, I couldn't see the van anymore. We were out of sight. I sighed and said "now lets speed things up" as I begind jogging. I saw Kohta panting already. "come one Kohta!"

He panted and said "i….may love killing but…I hate this" as he panted like a man having a heart attack. I looked around and saw Shadow was not around until I felt a rock hit me on the shoulder. I looked up and said hims giving me a hand signal "I'll be supporting from up heard as a recon"

I nodded and me and Kohta kept on moving. It was about for another 2 minutes, I heard some groans. Then some gunshots. I went to the source and saw a police lady using a standard police handgun shooting something. Then she ran towards my direction and said "kids! Get out of here!"

"kids?" I said. She looked at me and said "there are infected around the corner! We mus-"

"Kohta, lets take care of this" as I took out my M4 and he nodded happily. I saw the police lady looked amazed as she said "what on earth?"

I smirked and went through the alley and saw lots of infected. I aimed and begin pulling the trigger (I was in burst shot mode). I shot one in the head causing its head to burst and the bullet pierced through. I saw Kohta aiming down and also begind pulling the trigger. I shot about 54 while Kohta shot 55.

He smirked and said "losing your touch Lucy?"

I frowned and suddenly holster my M4 as I took out 2 pineapple grenades and through it into the horde as I exploded and killed all of them. The blood splattered everywhere as some splattered into my face as I said "…..i didn't lose my touch"

Kohta laughed sheepishly and said "sorry". I smiled and said "nah it's cool, just playing with ya" as I give him my hand. he accepted it and I helped him stood up. I heard something clicked behind me. I turned around and saw the police lady had this evil smile and said "nice equipment you got there. How about I take em of form your dead body?"

I frowned again and said "I'm gonna take a wild guess and say you are not a police lady"

"of course, didn't you see my badge?"

I face palmed myself as I put my hands in the air. Kohta did as well as he hid behind me. The lady smirked and said "now….le-" she didn't get to finish when I whistle and suddenly Shadow dropped on her and stabbed her on the head. he looked at me and said "going back up" as he went away again.

Kohta sighed a relief as he said "wow…I would have panicked"

"well….at time's like this, it's bad to snap you know?" I said. He nodded and said "now let's move on before more infected comes around" as I nodded and kept on moving while seeing Shadow jumping rooftop to rooftop.

It was then I felt a stinging pain on my leg. I dropped down and hissed. "arrghg, the fuck is wrong with my leg?!" I cursed. Kohta came and examined my leg. Then he said "muscle strain….how long have you been gone without any rest?"

"5 days I think" I said. Kohta frowned and said "now how are we gonna move with yo-"

"I SPOT A TROLY GET ME IN IT!" as I pointed at troly near a supermarket. Kohta managed to carry me and put my inside. Then he said "what good will this do?"

"you push, I shoot?" I said. He nodded as he begin pushing. Then he said "wow Lucy, you're quite light"

I smiled and said "thank you….now let's move!" as he shouted "aya ma'am!" as he begin pushing fast and semi riding on the troly also.


End file.
